


Daily Life of a Skullie

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blackmail, Character Death, F/M, Guilty Pleasure Writing, Just Team Skull Things, M/M, Man Slaughter, Minor Character Death, Multi, Named Reader, Pokemon Are Dangerous, Reader is a Team Skull Admin, male reader - Freeform, probably no smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: When Guzma asked you to be a Skull Admin, you didn't realise what such hard work it was. You owed Guzma your life, so you did what you were told. You always loved causing trouble.Takes place before and during the Pokemon Sun storyline. Sun cuz I played that one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho! Never written pokemon before, played them all except Black and White 2 (didn't like Black, sorry folks). I remember nothing about most characters or anyone in pokemon. Pokemon Sun was the very first one that made me give a damn about the characters and inspired me to write this whatever this is. 
> 
> This is pretty much a guilty pleasure writing, no idea where this is going, got no plans, but I wrote this so quickly. Figured I got nothing to lose by posting it and seeing if people like it :P 
> 
> Guzma for life bros. Guzma for life~
> 
> Hope you enjoy~!

Chapter 1

You were young, fifteen years of age, when you made the biggest mistake you thought you could make. You had been doing well, you and your trusted crew of pokemon, Umbreon and Salandit. Your Umbreon hadn't been evolved for very long, but you felt like you were getting stronger, becoming the Ace Trainer your parents and their parents before them had always been. Ula Ula island was where you had settled for a while, having completed the electric challenge only barely. It had been a close call, your Salandit had done wonders for your team taking Vikavolt out quickly before the Charjabugs could become a problem. You knew the ghost trial was going to be tough, you had barely scraped through the electric trial, the ghost one would be a new challenge. You thought, with Umbreon's type advantage, you would be okay.

You were wrong.

It hadn't taken long for Umbreon to go down, as a Mimikyu defeated him pretty quickly. You hadn't counted on the fairy sub-type. Salandit wasn't likely to do well, not when Umbreon had been your best bet. Thankfully, Salandit's poison attack managed to get rid of the Mimikyu before it could do worse damage, but the Gengar still stuck around. You could see what would happen, your Salandit was doing her best, fighting and burning the opponent to the best of her ability, but it wasn't to be. You couldn't accept that, your team doesn't lose. In a fit of desperation, as Gengar was about to knock Salandit out, you rushed in the way stupidly, taking on the attack meant for your partner.

The attack didn't quite work on humans as it did on pokemon, it turns out. You didn't feel physical pain, but mental pain. You gasped for breath, the Gengar taking hold of your mind, you couldn't stop the sudden feeling of grief, of regret and helplessness. You should've just accepted defeat, everyone loses at some point. Think of how disappointed your parents will be, your family. They'd never want anything to do with you, ever again. You're pathetic, whoever wants a kid who fails his island trials? You'll never be anything-

Those thoughts stopped suddenly, just like that. Your mind cleared a little, as did your vision. You saw the Gengar had been blasted back, set on fire and screaming in fear. It ran away quick as it could, disappearing into the abandoned department store. Shaking, you look to see your saviour. Your Salandit, powered on by your actions of protecting her, caused her to evolve into Salazzle. Out of sheer gratitude, you hugged your Salazzle tight, so glad to see you weren't so alone after all, you hadn't been an utter failure.

Except, you had failed the island challenge. Worse, you broke the rules. What would your parents ever say about that? How could you go home knowing that? Those thoughts swirled in your head, as you sobbed into Salazzle's chest, who curled around you and ducked her head on your neck in her return hug. What could you do? How could you face your family?

Minutes later, you get a hold of yourself, your Salazzle giving a cry you hadn't heard before. You spot a broken window just above, easy to get to if you could climb well. You were pretty agile, training yourself along with your pokemon, as your parents had always taught you. You had to train yourself as well as your pokemon to be an ace trainer. Motioning for Salazzle to follow, you began by climbing on top of the tills, the tables nearby and the toys, hoping they wouldn't collapse. You managed to reach the window without too much trouble, grasping tight onto the windowsill, pulling yourself up. Salazzle cried, following close behind you. You just manage to fit through the window, hissing as your leg catches a bit on a piece of broken glass. You're too determined to bother doing anything about it, however. Your only goal in mind to escape the trial area, before they realised you broke the rules. It was forbidden to leave the trial zone until you had completed the trial, but you had already broken a rule. So, fuckit, you figured. You ran away from your trial, Salazzle close to your heels, over the fence and through the trees.

It took you an hour to realise how stupid that was. You hadn't been on Ula Ula island long enough to know where you were going. Your map wasn't very useful, you hadn't seen a Pokemon Centre in a while, it was just you and Salazzle lost in a forest and it had begun to rain. Salazzle hissed, annoyed, hugging tight to your body for your warmth. You didn't stop her, after all, she saved you from ending up worse from the Gengar attack. Her head reached to your shoulder, a fair bit bigger than when she had been a Salandit. It took getting used to. Your leg was bothering you as well, you had begun limping, you kept the glass shard inside, your mind blanking out the fact you had a shard inside of you. You were alone, lost in a forest with nobody around, you hadn't seen anyone in over an hour, your leg was getting worse, bleeding out slowly and your Salazzle clung to you like a lifeline.

It was another ten minutes before you collapsed. You weren't fully aware you had collapsed, only knowing that you had to rest. Your Salazzle rushed to your side, crying out in high pitched noises you knew was her panicking. You were tired, emotionally and physically. You curled up on the floor, holding your hurting leg, trying to hide yourself from the rain at the same time. Salazzle curled herself around you, putting her head on your shoulder. You stayed like that for about five minutes, before Salazzle began hissing. You could hear leaves crunching, something was coming. You were too tired to move, too tired to fight. You flinched, hiding down low, hoping they may miss you. With Salazzle hissing, it was unlikely.

"Yo, yo, whatsa kid doin' 'ere?" You heard a male voice question. You could just about understand what he was asking, he didn't seem to be aggressive. You peak a look up, you must've looked utterly miserable, as the man who spoke flinched back in shock. Maybe he exaggerated a little bit? He wore black shorts, black top, white trainers, a big gold S necklace, a beanie that looked like a skull and a bandana over his mouth.

"What're you talking about?" That was a woman's voice, less accented than the man's. A girl turned up, wearing somewhat the same uniform, bar the beanie as she had pink hair that seemed out there. She wore make up over her eyes, giving her eyes a more pronounced look. You ducked down a bit, not wanting to draw attention to these outspoken characters. She seemed just as surprised as the guy to see you where you were. Your Salazzle began hissing, crouching low over you, over-protective and her back began to flare up in a warning. The lady didn't seem too deterred by Salazzle's reaction, though it surprised you. She smiled, or well, more smirked really, and went down into a squatting position. The male did the same, staying back, however, wide eyed and watching. "Calm down, girl, we just want to see what's up with your trainer." She looks back to you, that smirk gone, a serious look on her face. "What's with you, kid?"

You didn't realise you were shivering, not until you tried to speak did you realise you were shaking violently. From the cold, or fear, you weren't sure. "S-s-sorry. I... I got lost." Salazzle curled tighter around you, acting like a hot water battle in keeping you warm enough. It was the only reason you hadn't passed out yet.

The lady looked over your form, suspicious, until she spotted the blood on your leg and the glass shard that stuck out from it. "Hey, what did you get yourself into to get that in your leg?"

You couldn't answer her, you could feel yourself beginning to cry, a moment of weakness you couldn't explain. The lady must've felt sorry for you, as she hushed Salazzle, reaching over to pick you up and lift you from the ground. You wanted to fight, unsure of what would happen if you didn't. You stopped when she turned around, you still in her arms bridal style. Salazzle came to her side hissing at the newcomer who had been watching behind the entire time.

A tall man, slouching, with his hands to his hips. White hair with black under tuff, wearing the same uniform as the other two, only he had purple tattoos on his arms. He wasn't wearing a bandana either, and his eyes seemed much more pronounced than the lady's. He was frowning, annoyed.

"Wat'cha got there, Plumes?" He growled.

You couldn't see Plumes' reaction, but you felt better knowing her name, you shrunk into her a little as the big man spoke, his deep voice commanding and threatening. You were still shivering. "Guzma, the poor thing's shaking like a leaf."

Guzma blinked, his expression changing from annoyed to... you weren't entirely sure. You knew he could see your injured leg, that wasn't hidden at the angle you were being held at. He remains still for a moment, rain pelting down on the group, before he huffs, waving his hand towards Plumes. "Fine, whatever, get him in from the rain. Dunno what we can do 'bout that cut. He does one wrong thing and it's on your head, Plumes."

Plumes let out a single laugh. "'Course, Guz."

You don't remember much else, as you passed out along the way.

...

That was how you ended up where you were. When you came to, you recovered quickly over the next few days, finding comfort and even similarities with the Team Skull gang. You came to know what they were very quickly, the Grunts around the area were not exactly quiet and they didn't hide a thing. You appreciated that.

Your fate was finally sealed, when fully recovered and well on your way, running around with Salazzle, Guzma comes right up to you. "Right, squirt. You're back up and runnin'. Now get lost, go home."

You were shocked. Upset, that Guzma wanted to get rid of you so badly. Weren't you at home here? Hadn't you been doing well, getting along with the other Grunts well? A lot of them enjoyed chasing you around the ruined town, you had plenty of places to run, plenty of people to prank and you were free to do whatever you wanted here. Why would you leave? "What? But why?"

Guzma stomps his feet, clearly annoyed that you weren't doing as you were told. "Cuz damnit you're good to go. Back to normal, now get scat back to your parents or whatever. Where kids should be."

You weren't having it. You belonged here, you had decided that the first day, after Plumes introduced you to the gang and you had been invited to the rap game that this would be your home. Where else could you go? Nowhere else accepted you. You failed an Island challenge, ran away, broke the rules. Hell, your parents probably think you're dead. It's for the best, you think. "No! I'm not leaving! This is my home now, so piss off!"

Guzma's eyes almost bulged out of his head, his fists clenched hard, his feet digging into the ground. Nearby grunts stopped what they were doing, watching, fearful for the kid getting on the wrong side of Guzma. He hadn't hurt anyone, never hurt anyone physically, but he was scary when he wanted to be. "What'cha say, you lil' shit?" He snarled, huffing and puffing like a Tauros. "Say it to my fuckin' face."

You faltered, suddenly realising what you had done. You hadn't meant to piss him off, you just wanted to stay. "Sorry." You apologise immediately, looking down at the floor. "It's just... I got nowheres else to go." You had picked up on how the Grunts spoke a little, though that didn't bother you. "I failed my Island Challenge. Ran away from it when I realised. I wouldn't let Salazzle get beaten, so I tried to fight a Gengar by myself." You didn't look up from the floor, worried of what Guzma would say. He seemed like the type to hate weaklings. You didn't want him to think you were weak either. "It didn't go well. I got possessed, Salazzle evolved to save me, and we ran away. That's... that's how I got lost." You finish, keeping your head down ashamed of what you had done. It was something that would always haunt you, the Gengar possessing you, your mind not being yours, your body not yours, horrible self doubt and hatred creeping through your mind. You shiver, remembering it.

Guzma didn't reply, not for a while. You were worried, you'd pissed him off entirely, he was gonna throw you out, live the life of some homeless kid on the streets like a rat. You didn't look up, you flinched when you saw him move out of the corner of your eye, only to get a beanie hat put onto your head, almost covering your eyes. You looked up when the hat sat on your head, confused.

Guzma was smirking, then he laughed, almost bellowed. "Fuckin' A, love your style, kiddo!" He put his arm around your shoulders, pulling you to his side and he used his other hand to pull that beanie down on your head, blinding you for a second or two until you could raise it back over your eyes. "Ya ain't going nowheres then, welcome to the family."

That's how you began your life as a Team Skull member. They accepted you readily, gave you uniform to match everyone else's and you became part of the family. At the time, when you had first joined, there weren't many Team Skull members, probably less than twenty. It was still a big family, but it wasn't that bad and often you were so spread out that you never saw the entirety of Team Skull together.

You were given the name Dodger, some called you a city slicker, because you were quick on your feet, good at picking others pockets without getting caught and a pretty good athlete. Parkour, they'd called it, the sport of running away through the streets like a cops and robbers film. You didn't like keeping the bandana on that other Skull members kept on, when you were running the bandana around your face made breathing harder. Guzma told you it was fine if you wanted to keep it off; "No kid o' mine is gonna be suffocated by his own fuckin' piece of cloth," he had said. You'd dyed your hair blue, like most male grunts, though a neon blue colour to stick out.

You finally became a Skull Admin, as you had been with Skull for two years, picking pockets, money and pokeballs with pokemon inside, and Guzma invited you to a battle against him. Well, demanded, more like, Guzma never asked anything.

It went as you hadn't hoped. Guzma's Golisopod completely trashed against your Salazzle, she stood no chance at all. When Umbreon managed to beat Golisopod back into an Emergency Exit, the Ariados Guzma brought out afterwards cut Umbreon down with their bug moves. You'd lost, pretty quickly too. Guzma had had the type advantage over you every step of the way, you realised quickly as soon as you saw the pokemon things wouldn't go your way. You tried your best, but your best wasn't good enough. As usual.

Guzma didn't seem disappointed, however. Strangely enough, he seemed rather... proud? After Umbreon fell, he came to you and clapped his hand on your shoulder. You looked up, trying not to let him know how defeated you felt. "Don't worry, nobody beats ya boy Guzma. But I gotta say, Dodge, ya'll lasted longer than any other grunts, even Plumeria." That surprised you, Plumeria always seemed like she had complete control over her Salazzle and her team. She was formidable, someone you wouldn't want to get on her bad side. "C'mon, I gotta ask ya summat." Guzma didn't take no for an answer, leading you by the shoulders to follow him. You had to go through the window and climb across the balcony, after one of the grunts' Golbats wrecked the stairs quickly to Guzma's room. Guzma just couldn't be fucked to get rid of the mess, so broke a window to get to his room instead. It's been that way ever since.

His room you had been to only twice, the whole place pretty much screamed of Guzma's personality; a small bed at the end of the room, a chest with a few Z crystals that all looked the same, a throne facing you as soon as you entered the room with what probably had a very sophisticated painting behind it, but had the Team Skull logo graffiti'd over it. The place was a mess, smashed bottles and empty beer cans in many places, a desk with a laptop right besides his throne. The arms of the throne were warped, hit on with a fist far too many times. Some parts of the wallpaper in this room had huge claw marks, clearly where Golisopod slashed at it. You shivered, there were clear indications of Guzma's hidden wrath you had heard about. Whilst Guzma did scare you on occasion, you respected him a hell of a lot, considering he gave you a home and a family, just like everyone else here.

"So, kid, how ya likin' it in Team Skull?" He asked you, walking towards the throne, but he didn't sit in it. Instead, he stood in front of it, crossing his arms and looking down at you expectantly.

Of course, you smirked, giving him a wink. As you had grown, so had your attitude. Growing up as a teen and being with Team Skull, your cockiness had festered. You refused to let anyone see you doubt yourself, even when you did most of the time. "Lovin' it, boss. Ya'll know I never cared for most trainers with their Pokemon, most'll just replace them anyways." You shrugged. It was true, from what you had witnessed, most trainers didn't seem too heartbroken after lost Pokemon. They got replacements pretty quickly. You never picked on the same person twice, if you could help it. "Gotta do what ya gotta do to survive. Nobody else gives two shits."

Guzma grinned, "Damn straight. We gotta look out for our own. That's why, Dodge, I gotta ask ya. Would ya wanna be a Skull Admin? Just like Plumeria?" You immediately agreed after you were finally able to speak again, so excited and almost disbelieving that this was happening. You felt almost like a girl, something you never thought would be possible. Guzma grabbed you around the neck, as if to give you a noogie. He was grinning wide, 'Knew ya wouldn't disappoint the family!' He then dragged you out of his room, dragging you to the window and on the balcony-like roof. Guzma whistles loudly, using the same hand that was wrapped around your neck to whistle. "Yo, Skull fams! Welcome in the new second Skull admin alongside Plumeria; Dodger!" The entirety of Po Town cheered, everyone who was outside for the most part, everyone inside the mansion were soon to know too. That night, everyone went all out partying, staying up until almost sunrise again. Not a single sober person stood, not even you.  
  
That was the first time you woke up to find Salazzle resting next to you on your bed. You felt wet patches on the bed, assuming it to be spilt drinks. Washing up was not on your agenda really, but you were sure you had little choice in the matter. You were still fully clothed, so you hadn't entirely made a fool of yourself. You had no idea what time it was, no intention of finding out, as you were sure Skull operations and missions would likely be delayed today. Parties like this weren't very often, and seeing as you had good cause for celebration, one day off wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Thus, your Skull Admin days started the next day, the first job being the usual one of capturing pokemon. They sold well, the best way of getting money since most here couldn't hold a job. Only, this time, he was asking you to try for a more risky area. Instead of Melemele island, where the city made it easy to swipe a pokemon and most people not take notice for a while, he wanted stronger ones, stronger and rarer paid better and you were more quaranteed at Ula Ula island. Or, even, Poni Island. You couldn't go that far, you wouldn't stand a chance against the trainers on Poni Island if you were caught. Ula Ula, you figure you could try. There weren't too many trainers around the place, but you would try. You were sure you could mess with a few trial goers, they'd have nice pokemon and at this point, they still aren't too tough. You've grown much better in the two years you had been with Team Skull, a smarter trainer, you hoped. You had also gained a new team member, a fellow Murkrow who loved hanging around your window in Po Town. You sometimes had short conversations with the Murkrow, often wondering if you were enough for the family, now that the family is growing quickly and demand was going up. You asked the Murkrow if he'd like to join you, and the crow seemed very happy to join, not protesting in the least when you caught him in a pokeball.  
  
You chose the area before Route 18 (Route before Po Town), as the heavy smoke and chirping Oriccorio's were sure to cover most of your tracks. You carried goggles, mostly made to see through the sandstorm, but useful when Salazzle let out her poisonous toxic gas. Should it be needed.  
  
They didn't call you Dodge for nothing.  
  
It was simple, the first five noticed nothing. You were quiet, able to sneak up behind them without the help of Salazzle. Umbreon was your travelling companion, Salazzle your partner in crime and Murkrow you were sure to introduce to Salazzle's form or robbing. A retriever, perhaps. First five trainers noticed nothing, you were able to get some nice pokemon, although nothing that stood out exceedingly. The best was a Muk, though it was nice, you knew from other trainers that they weren't exactly rare. There was no problem of them realising later, as the Route by Po Town was guarded by Team Skull, they could accuse you of stealing the pokemon, but due to sheer numbers, they'd probably not follow through any further. Wasn't worth the effort for most trainers. This was how you got away with it so often.  
  
The sixth trainer proved a mistake. He had looked hunched over, tired, like he hadn't slept in days. You hesitated, feeling a little put out going after a depressed and tired old man, but you were getting desperate. You had nothing to show Guzma, despite doing well, trainers just didn't pass through very often. You made the attempt, following the man from the patch of tall flowers you had been hiding in. You got close, Team Skull quickly taught you personal space is something you sacrifice and cease to care about too much, you could almost hear him muttering to himself. You got close, about to reach forward with your hand when the man stopped suddenly.  
  
"Why are you following me?" He asked, sounding bored. He turned his head around, staring at you enough to unnerve you. You take a big step back, surprised, you didn't think you had made enough noise. The man smirked, when he had finally taken you all in. "Ah. I see. Didn't think Guzma's goons had enough guts for this." This guy. You were spooked, but that irked you, as if he knew you had been planning to have Salazzle released and let out a toxic gas so you could make a runner.  
  
"Kay, old man. I can take a beatin'. I can take anyone badmouthing meself. I ain't taking shit from anyone badmouthing the boss." You told him, grabbing your pokeball that contained Umbreon. Salazzle was a better opponent when surprise was on your side. "Ya'll ready, old man? Hope ya battling skills are as big as ya gob." You threw Umbreon's pokeball, Umbreon bursting out of the ball and snarling at the old man, ready for battle.  
  
The old man shrugged, turning fully around. Ah. You faltered. You hadn't noticed the Z-Ring that was around his arm until now. Well, it was too late to run away from a trainer battle. Perhaps he wasn't as strong as the Z-Ring lead to believe. Your hopes were dashed when the first pokemon he threw out was a Krokorok. Sandile's were easy enough, a Krokorok, however? Those were worth a pretty penny. You weren't going to have much of an advantage against this pokemon, however.  
  
You tried your best, however. A confuse ray and hoping for the best with Umbreon quick attacking on the side. Kokorok, when he got over his confusion, used ground type moves to pass Umbreon's resistance. Umbreon went down, though bringing Krokorok close to fainting. You brought out Murkrow to finish the job, night shading the Krokorok down. You felt proud, you and your pokemon were getting better, beating a powerful pokemon together and bringing it close to a draw so far. You felt more confident, like you could maybe finally defeat a really tough trainer.  
  
The old man's second pokemon brought all that confidence crashing down. He threw his pokeball, popping out a Sableye. You froze, taking a step back. Your Murkrow could sense your hesitation and turned around to see what had happened. He wouldn't understand. You couldn't move, stuck frozen. You remembered that day, when the Gengar had possessed you and you lost control of your body. Fuck this, you couldn't be dealing with this shit. You had to get out of here, before he possessed and took over your body.  
  
You retreated Murkrow quickly, it was time to back away from this entirely. You sent out Salazzle, who glared absolute daggers at the ghost type pokemon. She remembered, she could remember that day just as much as you did. You ordered her to unleash her smog attack, as you quickly put on your goggles. The battle area was soon covered in thick smog, you could hear the Sableye cry out and hear the old man coughing. You didn't attempt to take his pokemon, you only ran, Salazzle following close behind, leaping and climbing on your back. She didn't weigh too much, so you didn't complain, only focused on getting the fuck out of the area of that ghost type pokemon.  
  
You ran back into Skull territory, and unfortunately it was guarded at this point.  
  
"Whoa Ad!" One grunt shouted, surprised to see you looking honestly terrified. Your hair was looking ruffled as if you wrestled a bear, you were out of breath like you ran a marathon and your Salazzle was clung to you like a lifeline. "Ya'll look like ya seens a ghost or summat!"  
  
"Yeah bro, waddup wit dat?" Another grunt asked, though he wasn't as nice as the other. These ones were new grunts, one concerned and probably not used to the life of Team Skull but having no other choice, the other was some thug who loved the idea of Team Skull and probably hated you because you became Admin quickly. Any weakness shown, he would take advantage of.  
  
You growled, spitting on the ground and glaring at the smug grunt. He stumbled, suddenly uneasy now that you had turned on him. "Ha! If idda seen a ghost, idda punched his fucking lights out." Entire lies, since apparently your mind flipped immediately into fleeing gear the moment you met a ghost again. "Same as I'll do to ya if ya don't wipe that fucking smile off ya smug twatting face." The grunt flinched away, muttering an apology before he turned and walked off. His partner watched, took a look at you, smiled uneasily, before turning and following his partner.  
  
You sighed. You hadn't meant to be so harsh, but you had panicked, you didn't want them knowing how much of a coward you actually are. How would they ever take you seriously otherwise? "So, you're the new Skull Admin I've heard about?" Turning swiftly around, you find the old man is back. Well, seeing him clearer, he wasn't old at all, seeing his face full on. He seemed hunched over, his clothes had rips all over them like he had lived on the streets for a while and his eyes had dark rings on them. He looked to be maybe mid-30s or so. The man smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "You actually seem smarter than most, I can see why Guzma likes you."

You turn to face him, Salazzle remaining on your back, but she climbs up and hisses at the man. You didn't stop her, anyone who treated you badly or worried you, she instantly hated them. "The fuck are you? How'd ya know so much?"

The man shrugged, "Name's Nanu." The name didn't ring a bell at all to you, but it was nice to have a name to the face. "Live in that house there." He nods in a direction. Raising an eyebrow, you turn to look that direction, to see a decrepit police station that, as far as you had been aware, was the home of many Meowths. Ah. That did explain his ripped up clothes, however.

But... that did mean... "You a cop?"

"Eh, sometimes." You weren't sure if he was being serious or not. "When it matters." He then calls you by your name. Your real name. The name you hadn't heard in years, nor used. Only Plumeria and Guzma knew your real name, and the family you had before your challenge failure. "I'm wondering why you're here. You've been missing, presumed dead three years ago."

Apparently, your family had cared enough to file a missing person's report. Because you had gone on wearing a mask when you were in busy places like the rest of Team Skull, nobody recognised you, nor when you dyed your hair. You dropped the act of an Ace trainer long ago, you couldn't be an ace trainer when you failed the island challenge.

You shrugged, acting like it wasn't a big deal, that you hadn't felt a pang of guilt hit you at the mention of your family missing you. "Eh, s'better that way. Ace Trainer in me died when I failed the challenge. Now imma Skull Admin, s'only place for me." You turned a glare to Nanu, hoping, by some miracle, maybe it'll unnerve him as much as it had unnerved the newbie grunts. "So don't go telling no one I'm alive, capiche?"

Nanu didn't seem bothered at all, he just shrugged. "Eh, guess it's none of my business either way. But I've got nothing to lose for telling them either."

You growled, Salazzle growling and hissing at Nanu with you. What a bellend. "Fine. What'll it cost? I ain't got much money, so what'll it be?"

Nanu smirked, "See, you're smarter than most of Team Skull. You catch on quick. I'm not after much, just an audience with your boss, if you could."

You blinked. Well, he wasn't wrong, it wasn't asking for much. You just weren't sure how much Guzma would like this. "You wanna see the big man? I dunno, boss don't like company."

Nanu sighed, slumping down. "Well, it was worth a shot. I suppose I'll be informing the unfortunate family, that their poor, delinquent son has gone to a life of thugs and crime-"

"A'ight! A'ight! Chill! Jeez." You sighed, this was hard work. Your Salazzle made a strong purring noise in the back of her throat and nuzzled her muzzle on your neck. The pheromones from her nostrils calmed you down as you inhaled it. You knew what she was doing, and you pet her on the head in thanks. Nanu watched the exchange, showing no reaction. "'Kay, I'll try to get ya a show with the boss. But he ain't gonna like it. Boss ain't a pushover, if he says I gotta dunk ya, ya'll gonna get dunked. Don't say I don't warn ya."

Nanu nodded. "I'm sure I can handle myself."

"Whatevs ya say, old man." You turn around, headed back to Po Town, Nanu following quickly by your side. He didn't seem to be watching you, but you knew better than to try to pick his pockets. You had a feeling that wouldn't go well. You can only imagine how Guzma would react to this audience. You sigh again, a shiver of dread going up your spine. How were you gonna break it to Guzma lightly that you got jack shit, a Muk and some whatever pokemon nobody cared about and got caught by a cop, said cop asking to see the boss himself? Salazzle tried to calm you down, but you knew, Guzma was not going to be pleased. You had heard him angry, but never actually witnessed it. First time for everything, you suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with Guzma and Nanu together goes as well as you could have expected, and a new problem has arose with your Salazzle that could fuck your life up entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are only this fast cuz my mind is totally focused on writing this. Probably won't be updating near as this fast normally. This also wasn't checked over for spellings of places, I'll check those and edit them in when I can! I just wanted to get this out before Valentines as I'm busy afterwards :P 
> 
> Not much to say, other than there is a warning for this chapter for attempted rape and sexual assault. It's not graphic, but it's enough to put a warning out. If that's not your thing, welp sorry dudes, it's needed for Dodger's development. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless! <3
> 
> WARNING: Attempted rape, Sexual Assault, Violence, Gore.

Chapter 2  


"Dodge. What the fuck is this?"

Well, he wasn't screaming yet. Plumeria had tried to stop you, but after you explained what Nanu knew and who he claimed he was, she had paused, laughed and wished you luck with a pat on the shoulder. Guzma wasn't exactly sitting on the throne, his legs over the right arm, one arm draped over the other arm and his other was holding a can of beer. His hair seemed frazzled, it appeared he had begun drinking for a while whilst you had been out.

"Well... ya's see, funny story. Totally." You hoped, maybe cushioning it might mean Guzma would go nicer on you, you kept Salazzle out just in case, scared to put her away if things go sour. You weren't sure if it was gonna be from Guzma or Nanu, however. Both were stronger trainers than you. "Was grabbing some Mons for ya's, got 'em right here, by the by." You pat your messenger bag you kept to your side at all times, as a pickpocket yourself, you knew messenger bags were the safer bet than backpacks. You could keep an eye on your side, not your back. "And wouldn't ya know it, tried to mug this old man, turns out oh. Totally ain't an old man."

"Wow, can't mug an old man, Dodge?" Guzma seemed amused, rather than outraged. "So, dafuq you bring 'im here for?"

"Uh..." You check behind to make sure the door was closed. Nanu was just stood with his hands in his pockets, appearing calm and bored. Not exactly the type of reaction one expected at the heart of Team Skull. "Kay. Well, he said I gotta or he'd tell my family I ain't dead. I can't let 'em know!"

Guzma's eyes seemed to widen for a moment, before the anger set in. However, it wasn't anger at you, to your surprise. His hands slammed down on the chair arms, his legs thrown to the floor, as he pushes himself quickly to his feet and he glares daggers at Nanu. Nanu seemed unfazed. "Wat'cha doin' blackmailing my boy? Can't see this kid don't want nothing to do with his family? That's low, and I'm the biggest baddest boss 'round 'ere."

You felt caught in the middle, stuck between two strong trainers who probably weren't going to end on friendly terms. Salazzle hid behind your body, clinging, clearly able to feel the nervous energy in the room. Nanu was smirking, for some strange reason. He closed his eyes, shrugged. "Glad I was proven right."

"Huh?" That was your and Guzma's reaction. Neither of you had expected Nanu to still be remaining so calm about this. You were more nervous than he was, and he was the one under fire from Guzma.

"I've been keeping an eye on Po Town for a while now, ever since there were reports that people were living in Po Town again. Tapu Bulu had made sure everyone fled Po Town, when even the wall didn't stop it. I've been keeping an eye on your Team Skull members, it gave me a good idea of what to expect from you, Guzma."

"What kinda cop are you, ya'll know we steal pokemon and shit." Guzma seemed just as confused as you felt.

Nanu shrugged. "Yup. Your admin here made that perfectly clear. I understand why, though. What else can you possibly do?"

Guzma growled. "We don't need no pity. We ain't stopping shit, so cut any heartfelt bullshit."

"Wasn't asking you to."

"Dude, you're a shit cop." You couldn't help but say. Nanu was a confusing man. Claimed he was a police officer, yet he gave no damn that you were stealing pokemon, and they were a gang causing trouble.

Nanu smiled, "Eh, guess so. Or, I realise, I can't arrest an entire gang. Not to mention, you're doing what you're doing to get by, since you have no other choice. I only ask this, could you try to stick to taking pokemon from... questionable owners?"

"What, like shit trainers or shit people?" Guzma had to ask. You wondered the same thing, honestly.

"The shit people, preferably. Shit trainers can be taught, shit people I don't see changing their ways as easily."

"So, what gives if we don't steal from shit people?" You asked, wondering what the consequences really were, if Nanu claimed he couldn't arrest all of you.

Nanu shrugged. "Tapu Bulu may not take kindly to it." There was a crack of thunder from outside, as rain suddenly began to torrent down on the town. This was a common occurrence, but the timing was what left shivers down your spine.

Guzma, however, took a second look at Nanu, glaring. He huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his feet a few times, before he spat on the ground, away from me thankfully. "Fine. I ain't about to piss off a Tapu. I'll tell my boys to nab from shit people, don't give a shit if a little kid's being a shit either."

Nanu seemed happy enough with that, nodding. "Guess that's the best I can hope for. I'll keep an eye out, just so you keep your word. Sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah whatever, piss off." Nanu didn't seem to take offence to Guzma's insult, shrugging and turning around and showing himself out. I went to follow him. "Dodge, you wait right there." Ah, yeah. You knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get out of a punishment. Nanu didn't even look back as he passed through those doors and closed them on his way out. Dick. Taking a deep breath, you turned around to face Guzma. He was closer than you had expected him to be, causing you to flinch away slightly in shock.

"Jesus. Scared the crap outta me, boss." You breathed out, laughing slightly. You weren't good at keeping yourself calm in these types of situations.

"Ya'll heard what he said, Dodge. I want ya to be careful now. Nobody else captures as many pokemon as ya do." Guzma told you, putting a hand on your shoulder. He didn't look pissed off, he looked worried, troubled even. It was strange to see on his face.

"Huh? Ya ain't gonna punish me?" You were confused.

Guzma's trademark smug smirk reappeared on his face. "Not unless ya want it, kiddo." He tells you, winking. Ah.

You look away quickly. "No, no. M'good." Salazzle didn't seem to like the reaction, as she pushed her head against your side, giving a small cry for attention. You pet her head in reflex, an instant reaction you didn't think about.

"I only tell ya to be careful, Nanu ain't just a cop. That fuckers a kahuna."

"What!?" You look up, shocked. You had battled a kahuna and could've possibly have won, if the Sableye hadn't triggered your flight instinct. "No way, he don't look like a kahuna."

"No way he ain't a kahuna. That was Tapu Bulu outside. You know as well as I do that kahunas and the Tapu have this weird relationship."

What Guzma was saying was true, it answered to the reason of your tingled spine. You would have to take great care, if Tapu Bulu was watching you. You didn't want to anger them in any way possible, for you and your fam. "Kay boss. For the fam." Guzma smiled, patting you on the back.

There was one thing you wanted to ask, however. "Guz?" Guzma hummed, taking his hand off your shoulder now and crossed his arms. He wasn't being intimidating or anything, that was just how Guzma was. "I gotta ask a favour. Nanu sent out a Sableye. My brain, my mind like... totally freaked out. Like... like in that trial. How'd... how'd you stop it?" Guzma didn't keep his past a secret, at least not to you or Plumeria. To other members, he didn't trust near as much. He had moments with nightmares, one you had the pleasure of hearing late one night. Maybe that was how Guzma came to the decision to name you Admin?

It was a late night, you hadn't been sleeping well and was surfing the net for any news, when you heard a crash. Curious, whilst at the same time wondering if someone was too drunk or having bad sex, you went to investigate. You heard heavy breathing, your room right next to Guzma's, it was definitely coming from his room. You knocked on the door, hearing a small "piss off". You ignored the warning.

"Guz?"

"What did I fucking say?" It was a weak threat, Guzma was on the floor, sweaty and wrapped around his duvet, hair in ruins. You couldn't tell that he wasn't wearing his eye shadow, his eyes matching the same pattern he usually put make up on. He had had a nightmare. You recognised the signs, signs you yourself often had on bad nights. Umbreon was usually one to calm you, as well as Salazzle of course, on those nights. Guzma didn't appear to have anyone. Golisopod wasn't exactly the kind of pokemon to cuddle you when you get nightmares. You stood further in the room, went to the fridge you knew Guzma kept in the room filled with beer and pulled a couple of cans out, handing one to Guz as you sat on the floor in front of him.

"Nightmares fucking suck, don't they?" You commented.

Guzma didn't seem to know how to react for a while, before he smiled slightly. "Yeah. They can suck my cock." You couldn't help but choke on your beer as you snort. Guzma laughs at your reaction, patting you on the back as you choke on your beer.

"Tryin' ta fuckin' kill me." You gasp out after you finally recover. Guzma smirks, taking another sip of his beer. You took that moment. "Could suck your cock for ya, tho." Guzma spat into his beer, almost spilling it entirely. You laugh, the perfect reaction. Guzma glared at you, though he wasn't really angry.

"Piece of shit tease." The night went on just like that, Guzma forgot he had the nightmare at all.

Yet, somehow, despite nightmares being an occurrence often enough, Guzma was able to function like a normal human being. You needed that, you needed to get the better of ghost type pokemon, if you were ever able to remain an admin.

Guzma sighed, running a hand through his hair and pushing his sunglasses up his head slightly. You have no idea why he kept them, Po Town almost never had sun. "Honestly, kid. I don't. I just... get real angry, break some shit and feel better. For you... dunno what to tell ya. If I ever see my pap again, I'd punch his fat arse outta here!" You weren't sure violence was the correct way for you to deal with your problems. A Gengar didn't care if you punched it, you were sure the same would go for Diftloon, Sableye, Mimikyu etc. "Here. My tip, don't let 'em know. Give 'em no clue. Be tough. Look tough. Is how I got by."

It wasn't the advice you had been looking for, but you figure it was the best advice that you were going to get.

You followed his advice. First was your look, you kept the Skull beanie Guzma had given you when you joined Skull, leaving puffs of your blue hair sticking out from underneath. You learnt to put on eye shadow, to get the similar insane look in your eyes that Guzma manages to pull off, and Plumeria for that matter. She taught you quickly and you got the hang of it. You asked her to pierce your lip, you'd always wanted one and a ring over your lip on the slight right side at the front seemed the perfect tough look. You loved it the moment you had it on. Plumeria had a good handle on it when it came to fashion. She was the one who chose the Skull patterns and colours, after all. It was great to fidget and roll your tongue over it, a habit you found intimidated people. And, yet, it had an interesting effect on others. It would either scare them, or turn them on. Both working to your advantage. It was not uncommon for members to have sex with each other. Heck, often a daily occurrence. A group of young rejects bunched together in a small town not big enough for the amount of people there is here, it was only asking for trouble. It seemed like most liked to keep quiet and hide the fact they were having sex. You yourself didn't advertise the fact you were, but you didn't exactly hide it either. You didn't boast, but you didn't quiet yourself down during either. Though you always made sure to have a condom handy, you didn't need to risk a disease or worse.

As you grew, however, so too did your pokemon. Mainly, your Salazzle. At first, you paid it no mind that she always snuggled to you every morning, purring. You found it endearing, that she was so lovable to you. But, you found that getting intimate with anyone difficult, even suggesting as Salazzle became very possessive over you. You weren't sure what to do about the situation, however. You didn't think you were raising her wrong, Umbreon and Murkrow didn't react in the same way she did, they were perfectly fine with other Grunts.

Plumeria was able to provide somewhat of an answer when you came to complain to her. "Your Salazzle is about as old as you, isn't she?" You nod, you'd had her as a Salandit, your second pokemon and first one you had ever caught. Eevee you had was your given pokemon your parents had caught you, Salandit your first own personal pokemon you caught. "Salazzles are naturally sexually active. it's the way they are. I'm going to guess you haven't let her hang out with any Salandits?" Well... no, the thought had never crossed your mind, as your Salazzle had shown no interest whatsoever. "Let her go around Po Town, see if she picks up on any of the Salandits here other Grunts have. My Salazzle does the same, I just let her run every few days." You did vaguely remember reading your pokedex entry about something like that. Only, you just hadn't really thought of it.

So, that's what you did. You let her out of her pokeball and hang near a group of Salandits that loved to sleep in the downstairs living room. They kept the fireplace going, the only room that is heated up besides the kitchen. You sat down on a nearby chair, hoping that Salazzle would show some interesting in the group. At first, the Salandits stared at her, all as one, they sniffed.

And then she hissed at them, spitting flares out at them and they scrambled away like insects. She huffs, turns around and crawls up and onto your lap, giving a happy cry as she lays down on you.

Well. That was a complete and utter failure. Clearly, you thought, that wasn't the problem here.

When you told Plumeria what happened, she seemed just as surprised as you. "Really? She just up and rejected them like that?"

"Yup."

"Then she crawled onto your lap, happy as can be?"

"Yup, that too."

"Uh... Dodger. I don't know how to say this but... Salazzle's only reject Salandits if they've already got their own harem or sexual partner."

You narrow your eyes at Plumeria, trying to decide if she is telling the truth or not. "What're ya sayin'? My girl's already fucking something?"

"Some _one._ "

There was a pause. Then, you laugh, loudly. "Ah, Plumes! Ya'll tell the funniest things. Seriously!" Plumeria's expression didn't change, didn't become amused. That was when you realised that she wasn't taking the mick out of you. "Wait a fuckin'- Get here in the boss' room." You wouldn't take no for an answer, as you dragged Plumeria to Guzma's room. You knew he was busy on an assignment elsewhere, so you wouldn't be disturbed here. For the moment. "Ya'll can't be serious!"

Plumeria sighed. She seemed tired, tired of dealing with shit, honestly. "I'm deadly serious, Dodge. I know Salazzles well, as I have my own. It's not impossible for a pokemon to choose a person as their partner. C'mon, how many people fuck Machokes or Machamps?"

"I ain't a poke-fucker, Plumes. I ain't an angel, but I draw a line."

"I heard Sinnoh people used to marry Pokemon." Plumeria shrugged. "But I hope you realise, she's either going to take Salandits in eventually if you refuse her, or she's going to be pretty aggressive."

You sigh, running a hand up your face and taking your beanie off for a little bit. "Plumes, I know I can be a right whore, heck most here are when we can be. Ya'll know I ain't picky with boy or girl but... pokemon?"

Plumeria shrugged her shoulders, putting a hand on yours. "Didn't say you have to, Dodge. Just, give thought to Salazzle. Besides, we're already rejects I don't see why you suddenly care about right or wrong."

"I couldn't give a shit 'bout that. Salazzle and I go way back, she's the only reason I ain't eaten by ghosts. I'm just worried 'bout the rejection."

"Then, either you'll have to deal with an aggressive Salazzle, give into her, hope she goes for a Salandit or... maybe, if you can't handle it, you'd have to let her go."

Only, you were entirely too attached, but also scared to let Salazzle go. What would you do if another ghost type pokemon attacked you? Salazzle didn't have the type advantage, but she was the only one that really understood what happened that night. Umbreon had fainted, though he understood your feelings, he hadn't really been there. Plus, you only had three pokemon to begin with. So, you ignored Plumeria's advice entirely, pretending it never happened and not dealing with the problem you were presented with your pokemon.

You paid for your next big mistake.

It happened pure by accident. You were going to catch the next boat to Ula Ula island from Haoli City. Guzma refused to step onto Melemele island, you could understand why since he had grown up there, so you agreed to do jobs on the island if need be. Some gave you looks of disgust as they noticed the necklace and beanie, but you ignored them, or glared at them until they looked away. You had a few hours wait to go, when you saw a couple of men walk down a small dark alleyway. One was carrying a very important looking briefcase, one you wouldn't mind looking through. You followed them, peaking down the alleyway to see if there was anyone else there. Looking behind you, you decide to follow them quietly. You could hear them talking, something business related you didn't care enough to hear about. You put your plan into motion, turning around and walking backwards quickly like you were being chased. You hit the couple enough to be convincing that you had been running and looking behind you. Both guys turn to you, at first a little annoyed, but then their faces showed complete apathy towards your presence. You had managed to snag a pokeball quickly and put it on your belt before they noticed.

"Whoa! Sorry dudes, totally didn't see yas!" You chuckled nervously, to give off the innocent effect. Most fell for it immediately, some got annoyed regardless and the very few knew exactly what you pulled off.

"Eh, get lost kid." This was one of the annoyed categories, but you could handle that.

You smile uneasily. "'Kay, getting outta the way." You turn to walk away. But, you stop. There, suddenly from a path you hadn't known was there, came another guy wearing the same kind of suit the other two were wearing.

"Actually, you might want to stick around, kid. You've got some nice pokemon there." Briefcase guy leered.

You turned back around to face the two you had been tracking, holding your hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, chill bro. S'accident, ya see? No hard feelings!"

It was untoward and for naught, as Briefcase guy realised what you had on your belt. "Hey! That's my pokemon you got there, you little brat!"

You felt a hand clamp down on your shoulder from behind. You acted quickly, turning to punch the guy  in the face. You managed it, but not before the first bloke behind kicked your legs in and grabbed your arms from behind. You struggled wildly, but the bloke was stronger than you, by far. You were better at running away than fighting. The dude you had managed to punch in the face had gotten back up, sporting a bloody nose where you had decked him. He didn't take kindly to it, punching you in the stomach and winding you.

"Bag him!" You heard, as a bag was placed over your head, a sack you couldn't see through and caused you to panic more. You earned a punch to the face for your efforts. That was going to sport into a black eye, you knew it. You decided to stop struggling, still winded and weak from the previous hit.

You were lead down the corridor, a couple of turnings and you heard a door open, then lock behind you. You were pushed down onto a chair, before the bag came off your head and you saw four men surrounding you. Oh, you got into some deep shit, but this was by far the worst. You were frightened, but you wouldn't let that stop you. You felt that your pokemon had been taken from you, including the one you tried to steal.

"Whoa whoa, guys. Chill, maybe you ought to realise messin' with Team Skull is retarded." You growled, trying to be intimidating like you had been when people wouldn't quit. "We don't take shit, Guzma'll be pissed if he knew. He'd beat ya down and beat ya down and never let up. 'Til ya break."

All that served was to make the men laugh. Probably because you were absolutely outnumbered. You stayed sat on you chair, glaring at them all, whilst at the same time trying to look behind them for your pokemon. If you could only get one of them, you'd stand a chance.

"It's cute, this big bad Team Skull thinks it has anything on what we did, back in the day." The buff one, the one you had punched in the face, laughed.

"All the more reason to be rid of you, honestly. Nobody cares about you, kid, nobody wants you around. Causing trouble, being a bother to everyone, a waste of space. We'll be doing the world a favour, for once." Briefcase guy glowered.

Well, he wasn't wrong. Skull was filled with a bunch of rejects that nobody cared about. That's why they stuck with their own, because they didn't have anybody else. "Oi, we may be a bunch o' rejects and little shits, but that don't mean we give in. There's a lotta us and we steal a lotta pokemon. I'd quit, and ya'll let me go and we can forget about alla this. For real, dudes." You hoped throwing the intimidation factor of being in a huge gang would throw them off, the consequences not from you yourself, but the team as a whole.

Apparently, they didn't agree, laughing once more. "These Team Skull kids make me laugh, thinking that they are all intimidating."

"Yeah, we should show him what a real evil team does."

"Spark a little bit of real fear into this guy, show him what Team Rocket did back in the day."

Team Rocket!? You knew the name, everybody had heard of the terrorist organisation that sold off pokemon, abused them and took control of an entire city themselves. Twice. Sure, they were foiled by Red and Blue, two kids back in the day, but you knew they were dangerous and that their leader had been a gym leader. Oh, you fucked up. First a cop and Kahuna, now members of a terrorist organisation?

"Whoa, hey, hey, look, fellow villain to villain, whatever bro. How's 'bout we forget I tried ta nick ya pokemon, 'kay? Honest, I don't tell Guzma nothing if ya'll just let me and my pokemon go." You were going to say more, probably grovel or something unseemly for an evil organisation, but you didn't care if it meant you got away. You got a punch in the face again as a reward, knocking you off the chair you were sat on and hitting your head against the floor. You were disorientated, pushing yourself up and shaking your head to get your bearings. Too bad Buff Bloke grabbed you by the front, pushing you hard against the wall, hitting your back hard enough to wind you a second time. You gasped out, almost collapsing, if Buff Bloke hadn't grabbed you by the neck, pushing you against the wall. He wasn't squeezing enough for you to start choking, but enough for it to be a warning. You couldn't help but grasp his arm, trying to pull it away, even when you knew you couldn't.

"I'm afraid we won't be even the slightest intimidated by the likes of your kind." Briefcase guy spat out the word, like it were a disgusting notion, to be homeless, without family. Like most would in Alola. "Although, it's such a shame to mess you up. You're quite the pretty thing, too." Which completely contradicted what he had just said. He made a move to touch you where you weren't willing to be touched. You had enough strength in you to kick his arm suddenly. By the sounds of the whack, it hurt like a bitch. You earned a punch to the stomach for it, leaving you to double over if the fist wasn't still over your throat. You felt weak, your hands barely holding onto the arm anymore. You couldn't fight for much longer, exhausted from the beatings you had taken. It was a miracle you hadn't thrown up yet, thank goodness you were used to starving yourself. "You little fucking brat! I'm sure, in time, when we break you, we could get a pretty poke dollar from you." You knew what he was talking about, something you probably would have contemplated more if you hadn't joined Team Skull. You felt even joining that group was better than prostitution. You belonged with Team Skull, though you didn't mind having sex often, it was entirely different to be forced into it.

He approached again, you wanted to fight against him, kick at him again, but you were entirely too exhausted, in too much pain. You close your eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face,  not wanting to remember this. Maybe... it won't be so bad, should you picture any of your fellow Skull grunts instead? You couldn't help but flinch away, even when you willed yourself to not flinch. You earned a bang into the wall for the flinch. You hit your head, hard enough you were pretty disorientated and dizzy. You were still of mind enough to know what was happening, shivering in disgust as you felt prying hands opening your trousers.

You couldn't help but speak out this time; "Don't, stop it." That didn't deter the men at all. The others were smirking, some even gloating or breathing heavily, as if excited by such a display. Oh, if only you could give them what for.

But, you heard something over that, putting some awareness into your mind. The click of a pokeball forcing itself open, and you saw a red light leave from behind the second quieter dude. Then, a screech you'd never before heard coming from your own pokemon. Almost bursting your eardrums, certainly bursting the Team Rocket guys' ears who weren't used to her cries, your Salazzle with lightning speed threw herself at Briefcase Guy and chomped down hard on his right shoulder. She ripped her jaw away, ripping clothing and skin and flash whole away from his body. Shockingly, Buff Brute let you drop to the floor, you hit the bloodied floor like a sack of potatoes. You were stunned, freaking out a little in your head to see your own pokemon coming to your rescue, but killing a man right in front of you. You shook your head, pulling your trousers back up and getting quickly to your feet. You grabbed your pokeballs, including Salazzles but leaving her out, and you grabbed your bag and some of their pokeballs you saw lying on the table nearby. Six, in total. Maybe they were so assertive that they hadn't thought to keep their pokeballs on them?

You turned around to see that Salazzle had bitten into one Rocket member by the leg, rendering him on the floor too hurt to stand, two others were squaring up to your pokemon, like they were trying to frighten her. You saw she was letting out a poisonous gas out to them, her fury unparalleled as she spat out toxic fumes at the pair. Then, you saw a spark in her mouth.

"Salazzle, don't-!" It was too late, as she let out a flamethrower directly at the two men, flames right to the face, powered by the toxic gas made the flames flare higher and faster and hotter. You could hear them screaming, you backed away to not get caught in the fumes or flames. You saw the building begin to catch light, the wooden beams catching on fire and it spread quickly. You had to act. Fear running through your mind, you rush around the burning men, grabbing your Salazzle, running on pure adrenaline, you ran quickly out of the burning building. You managed to get down the alleyway far enough before the building exploded, tripping you over onto the ground. You looked back. There was no way they could've lived through that explosion.

But.

Holy shit.

You were a murderer.

Correction, your Salazzle was a murderer. Your pokemon had killed four men! And caused a huge house fire! You hadn't... you hadn't meant for that, any of it! Stealing pokemon was the worst you had ever done before, now you had four counts of murder.

You heard sirens, alerting you that the fire brigade or the police had already seen what had happened. You could hear the public talking, could hear voices behind you. You got to your feet quickly, putting Salazzle back in her ball quickly, even as she whined. You couldn't leave her out, you'd both be caught for sure if you didn't hide her. Looking around quickly, you saw a fire escape you could easily get to. You ran, jumping up on the bin and jumping for the fire escape ladder, having just enough strength and adrenaline to pull yourself up and make a dash up the stairs to the top. You thought you heard a police officer telling you to halt, but you kept running, ignoring him. You ran, leaping over the roofs of buildings, putting your parkour into action, and you quickly lost the police.

Getting to the harbour, you saw your boat about to pull away, so you dashed for it, using the confusion of the explosion to your advantage, as you leapt on without anyone taking notice and you hid in the cargo area.

You brought Salazzle out, not wanting to leave unfinished business. "Oh, girl." You hugged her tightly, she began purring, tail flicking and she pushed her body fully onto yours. "I'd say thanks, but ya'll got us into deep, deep shit." You probably shouldn't be praising her in her eyes, but you were traumatised, still in shock from what had happened. You realised, as well, but were too tired to do anything about it, that you were only encouraging her behaviour. You knew why she had attacked. After the words of what Plumes had taught you, you knew that Salazzle acted out because someone touched what was hers. Being extremely territorial to their mates, you knew, your Salazzle was irrevocably in love with you and had chosen you as her mate for life. And you were doing nothing but encouraging it.

You're not sure if you cared right now.

A shock to yourself, you found yourself right at Nanu's doorstep once you stepped onto Ula Ula Island. You made sure not to run into any Skull members, opening the door and letting yourself in quickly.

"What the- what're you-?" Nanu seemed surprised, for the first time you had ever seen him surprised. You took little notice, locking his door behind you and you walked past him into his living room.

You grabbed the controller for his TV, turning it on to see the news.

"-news. Three hours ago, police and fire fighters were called into Haouli City today after a fire had broken out in a building on the outskirts of the city. Witnesses have testified that they hadn't seen any pokemon raging out of control and didn't see who had started the fire, although police are looking into possible arson. Four bodies were found in the burning building, once the fire had gone down, and the lack of pokeballs on their persons suggest that they were robbed before their house was set aflame. Police are asking any witnesses to call if they have any information. Police have released an update that there was a figure wearing black and a white hat seen fleeing the scene of the crime. If you have any information about who could have done such a thing, please call the Haouli Police department, on 012-"

"Please, tell me you didn't." Nanu spoke up, though he still sounded apathetic to a fault. You knew though, that he was deadly serious.

You dropped the remote on the floor, raising a hand to run through your hair and letting your beanie fall to the floor. You took a deep breath, almost a sob. "I... Nanu, I've done fucked up something huge."

Nanu sighed. His alolan Persian came to his side, meowing. "Alright kid, take deep breaths." You tried to follow his instructions, taking a good few minutes before you could even breathe slower than panting. You were sure you were almost hyperventilating. Nanu touched your arm, causing you to flinch at first, but you eased up when he only touched your arm, his other hand gesturing for you to sit down in his chair. You didn't argue. He left once you sat down, going to the kitchen and turning the kettle on. Persian meowed, jumping up on your lap and curling up. You felt better, stroking the Persian's fur, calming down as Persian purred. It was rather therapeutic, calming your body down to becoming relaxed. Except, you could feel all the aches, pains and exhaustion hit you like a truck. You were sure, if Nanu asked you to stand up, you wouldn't be able to anymore.

Nanu returned with a cup of Tapu Cocoa, you knew to be Guzma's favourite beverage of choice. You couldn't be more thankful, considering Nanu didn't even owe you an entrance into his house. You had been keeping an eye on him, as he had you, making sure that neither of you stepped out of line and kept to your peace. You didn't want Guzma to know what you had done. Nanu already knew everything, not to mention he would probably find out himself very quickly what had happened. So, you found yourself at his house.

"Now, I want you to tell me everything, what happened in that incident?"

You told Nanu everything, not leaving any details spared, even telling him that you were being used as a prissy boy, a potential client for prostitution and about to be tested, when your Salazzle freaked the fuck out. You told him the first Rocket member had died already before the fire started. You lost control of your pokemon, and she had killed four people as a result. Nanu listened to every word you told him, he didn't interrupt once, nodding and hming  at everything you told him. You finally told him that, yes, you stowed away on a ship back to Ula Ula, sure you were going to be stopped if you tried to pay for your ticket.

Nanu didn't reply for a good minute, you were almost sure he was going to walk away, call the police for back up and get your arse thrown in jail. You were a murderer now, after all. What else would he possibly do?

"Dodger. I'm going to tell you this once. You never did this. None of that happened. It was an accidental explosion, due to a gas leak. Someone else had ransacked the house during the fire. That's the story we are sticking with." You couldn't believe what he was telling you.

"Dude, you should be locking me up, in bars, throw away the key and shit! I killed people!" It was entirely different to hear it coming from your own lips, to hear you say it for yourself. "Fuck, man. I... I can't face Guz. He'd kick me out, what am I gonna do?" In your panic, shockingly your speech had become improved, losing the Skull tang to it and almost turning to the way you had been, an aspiring Ace Trainer. It was strange for Nanu to hear, to hear you speaking almost like a normal person.

"Dodger, keep calm." It took more commanding from Nanu, but eventually you calmed down again. "Team Rocket are a nasty bunch, way worse than anything you or Team Skull have done. It's people like that that I keep behind bars, who abuse pokemon and people alike. They're dangerous, they could've killed you if your Salazzle hadn't acted first." You weren't sure if you could take it as a positive thing, but his Persian purring on your lap kept you calm enough to take in what he was saying. "The only reason I don't throw you all in jail is because you couldn't learn from that, nor get any help for that. You're doing what you do out of desperation, which I say you targeting Team Rocket has become pretty dire." Nanu stopped to hear your stomach rumbling in hunger. Loudly. You tense, you hadn't eaten all day, the last meal you had being last night before you slept ready for the boat journey home. You'd slept on the streets with Umbreon, only catching a meal by someone not paying attention to their food on the bench and you'd nicked it. You'd let your pokemon have a bite before you did. "To the point you starve yourself, it seems."

"Flat broke dude, nobody's gonna feed a beggar. Only managed a malasada some guy neglected to keep attention of." The money you had gotten for the pokemon were for the Team as a whole, not for yourself. You could last a while without food, so you refused to take much money. Only as much as required for the boat journey. You still had money spare, and extra pokemon to boot. Whilst it had been traumatising and you now had a proper scary crime to your name, you had bagged nice expensive pokemon. You hoped.

Nanu sighed. "Come on, we're going out. But you need to take your hat off and leave your necklace here. And get changed, I've got something you can wear. We're going to a nice place." You had forgotten, in the panic of getting to Nanu and getting away, you had blood all down on your clothes. You could do with a shower too.

"Nanu, in case you ain't noticed, I got zero dollars. And I ain't a charity case."

Nanu smiled. "Consider it my get well soon present. Or, maybe, well done in solving a problem of mine. I had no idea Team Rocket were operating here, I guess not anymore."

"Too soon, old man."

That was how you came to tolerate and even appreciate Nanu's company. When he kept your worst crime a secret from even members of your own team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Nanu, about as much as I like Guzma. I feel Nanu doesn't get enough love :P 
> 
> Next chapter, may be an appearance of Gladeon and how he comes to join Team Skull! Perhaps Lusamine too. We shall see what my brain comes up with P: 
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoyed! thanks so much for the kudos and the comments! :D
> 
> Until next time whenever that is!
> 
> ~Blackie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're terrible at keeping secrets, but at least you have a close small group who support you through your troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been playing Breath of the Wild for hours. Haha, it's pretty much what I've been doing for most of my time :P It's such a good game! 
> 
> I really haven't got a lot to say, other than thanks for the support! Hope you love this chapter just as much! Sorry, no Gladeon yet, that'll be next chapter for sure! I got it planned :P More characters will be added soon, ones we know and possibly love or not. P: haha hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 3 

You became very particular about how you applied your make up for a while. You didn't want to be obvious about the fact you were using a lot, but the bruises after you were attacked were very prominent without make up. You had managed it, somehow. Nobody had suspected a thing. Nobody saw you go to Nanu's house looking like a deranged psychopath and the police didn't come to Po Town's door asking about a guy in black with a white beanie. Not that they would, considering every Skull member wore black and a white beanie. Yet, they never stated it was a Skull attack, either.

You had to slip up eventually. A week after your attack, you woke up sweating and shaking, panting and terrified. It was very dark when you woke, making your panic worse. You couldn't see where your pokeballs were and you felt too unhinged to search properly. You grabbed your phone, using the small screen as a light. You didn't want to feel comfort from your pokemon, surprisingly enough. No, Salazzle would make things worse, especially with the way she had been behaving recently. Her actions hadn't improved, she clung to you, nuzzled when she could and kept constant contact. Bringing her out when you were in desperate need was a horrible idea. She had grown fond of your crotch area, and she didn't seem perturbed when you pushed her away. It didn't help your hormones gave no shit about your feelings on the matter. Maybe keeping her in her ball for a while would help.

So, you went to the next best person to call at this hour.

You knocked on his door tentatively, pulling your duvet closer around you. You slept on the floor with a pillow and duvet, so used to it that it no longer bothered you honestly. It still beat sleeping in the streets. You wore clothes to bed, too cold to go naked or don only boxers. You heard him grunt an invitation to open the door. You did so, quietly and closed it behind you. He was sat on his throne, legs over the arms, back against the other arm, laptop in his lap somehow and an arm dangling from the side. He was still fully dressed, sunglasses on his head and the lot. He glanced from the corner of his eye, about to question why you were bothering him, when he paused.

He blinks. "You look like fuckin' shit."

Weren't that the truth? "Too right. Feel like fuckin' shit." You tell him. "Can't get a decent night's sleep."

Guzma seems to ease up a bit after your complaint, but he still seems troubled. He was probably right to feel it, you hadn't come to him simply because of a nightmare, or that Salazzle was being a pain you didn't want to face. You shivered, the nightmare hadn't been about the beating specifically from the Rocket members. It had been the assault, the touches, the threat hanging that you could've been ripped away from where you finally could belong, after all your screw ups. You felt horrid, phantom limbs touching, like the ghostly hands of a Gengar. You had come to him, specifically the boss himself, to help keep your mind off the feelings and remind you where you belonged.

"Dodge, where's Salazzle? Or Umbreon?" Guzma questioned. He knew, of course, whenever you went through bad times, you usually turned to your pokemon for help, hating to show any weakness. Nothing happens in Po Town without Guzma knowing about it, of course.

"They're, uh, not exactly gonna help this time." You hesitated, but you needed this. What was wrong with you? When did you ever hesitate with such a thing? It wasn't like you hadn't with Guzma before, although never one to one just with him. Someone else was always involved, Plumes most of the time.

"Dodge, you're being  fuckin' weirdo." He wasn't wrong. You were acting unlike your usual confident self. "What got ya on the frits?"

"Look, nothing that a good fuck won't handle." You spat out suddenly, frustrated with yourself and how this conversation was going. This hadn't been at all how you'd pictured it. You'd hoped to blow quickly, become overpowered and you'd forget the night away. Why the fuck was Guzma hesitating?

"Hold the fuck on." Guzma growled out, clearly not just doing what you wanted him to. He puts his laptop down on the table nearby. Things were not going your way, not at all. You wanted to give up on this, a stupid idea. "What brought ya whore side out? What happened?"

"Nothin', fuck sakes." You became defensive, wrapping the duvet around you tighter, as if it could shield you from Guzma's prying eyes. Not on your body, but your language. If he stared too much, you were afraid he'd be able to read you like a book and figure it all out. You couldn't let him know, Nanu had kept his promise. "What's a guy gotta do to get some dickin'? Had a nightmare, whatever, I'll feel better after sex."

Guzma stood, striding towards you and he grabbed the duvet you curled yourself in. He yanked it aside roughly, then grabbed your head. You tried to yank out of the way, startled by his sudden roughness. It wasn't until he stroked your eye you knew was still healing that you realised you hadn't put make up on. Fuck, you'd forgotten in your haste to forget! You yanked your head out of his grip the moment you realised. "Dodger. Where'd ya get the black eye? You hidin' shit?" He didn't sound angry at you, but you still couldn't help but be defensive.

"Fuck off, if you ain't in the mood I'll bother summat else." You were panicking, Guzma was figuring it out a lot quicker than you had hoped he would. The hope was that he wouldn't ever find out. Fat lot of good that did. You turned to leave, leaving the duvet behind, you didn't care at this point.

Guzma had better ideas, putting a hand on your shoulder and pulling you back to face him. He called you by your birth name. You flinched. He never used your birth name. He was properly pissed. "Tell me. How the fuck did ya getcha black eye?" He was beginning to shout now. When Guzma shouted, everyone could hear him, even from the other buildings in Po Town. You knew the grunts were going to hear everything and probably be a little scared to come out. You didn't give a shit right now.

"S'none of ya business! T'is done and dusted! Stop askin' 'bout it!" You were shouting back, backing out of his room and into the corridor. You tried not to pay attention to the fact that doors were opening slightly, grunts glancing out to see what the fight was about. You had never argued or mouthed Guzma back ever in the four years you'd been with Team Skull.

"Fucking tell me, Dodger!" Guzma was shouting, his face becoming red in rage, his fists clenched, ready to punch the next nearby object or person that got in his way. "I gotta right ta hear who the fuck messes with ma boy!"

"Why the fuck does it matter!?" You shouted back, turning and running through the broken window to get to the landing. You jumped from the landing, down onto the ground. You took a few steps forward, slowly, the compact with the ground always left you a little shaken. It didn't help that the ground was wet, as always, and it was currently raining. However, that didn't put Guzma off.

He jumped behind you, refusing to leave you alone despite the rain. He, however, didn't need to recover from the shock and was able to walk in front of you, preventing you from moving further or passing him. He was stronger than you, by far, he was better at overpowering his opponents should he need to. "Cuz, shockingly, I give a shit 'bout my fam! Gimme a name and I'll pound them to dust!"

"Don't matter, cuz they're already dust." It had slipped, in that moment of anger and frustration, wanting Guzma to leave you alone and to stop putting pressure on you. You realised your mistake, after seeing the look of surprise on Guzma's face.

"Say wha? Dafuq happened?"

There was no point hiding it anymore. You probably lasted a week, before he found out about it. Wow. "Them pokemon I stole last week? They were Rocket pokemon." Guzma's eyes widened. Oh, he knew who Team Rocket were, of course. Maybe most of Po Town didn't, but the well down to ground members certainly did. "'Member the news? The fire... just. Salazzle freaked, was gonna be used as a prissy boy and... she's pretty jealous. Yeah." It was lame, you felt it was lame the moment the words left your tongue. You were quick to defend yourself, however, not wanting to be shown as a pokemon trainer who couldn't control his own pokemon. "But boss! No worries! It won't happen again! Saz won't burn shit, honest!" You were cut off from your rambling further, by arms encircling you. You froze, not in horror, but surprise as you hadn't expected something like this from the Boss of Steam Skull Guzma, the toughest boy in town. Big bad Guzma. "B-boss?" You ask, uncertain.

"Sorry, Dodge." Guzma whispered in your ear, causing you to shiver. "Ya'll didn't need to go through all that shit. Take the day off, I'll get ye caught up for the fam." He patted you on the back a couple of times, before he let go and walked past you. You turned, watching him go to the front gates and disappearing. He... took that a lot better than you had thought. Did he know you had murdered those four men? Yeah, the news said they had died. He must know, and yet he is allowing you to stay anyway. Maybe Nanu was right, you hadn't seen Guzma soft very often, there was never much need for it, but that was the first time any softness was directed to you.

But he was right, your mind was exhausted after the nightmare. You needed a break. And to get out of the rain pouring from the sky above.

You had just changed into new pants, still drying yourself off with a towel, when there was a knock at your door. You grunted for whoever it was to enter, though you didn't bother to turn around just yet. You heard the door open and close, almost tentatively, not like most grunts in the building would have. You turn to see a female grunt, one you recognised as one of the quietest of all the grunts. You knew her name, or at least the name she had adopted, was Jesse. She had given herself a new name coming to Skull, as she didn't want anyone she knew previously to know she was in the team, much like your own situation. Her real name had been Jessica Baxter, but she went as solely Jesse now. She wore the usual Skull getup, only her actions were a lot more... simple. She didn't quite have the vocabulary of Skull yet, but that was all in good time. Jesse has been with Team Skull for almost half a year and she had slowly begun to fit in. She had major trust issues, especially with men, and she was rather jumpy. However, if she took control of the situation, she had no problems.

You were more surprised as to why she was here, staring at your naked chest no less. "Yo Jess, what brings ya'll here?"

Jesse looked to the ground, at first, like she was trying to word the sentence in her head, before she spoke; "Heard ya were... almost a prissy boy."

Ah. "No worries, done and dusted. They won't be coming back." You figure, not even Arceus so far could bring the dead back to life. You only hoped it stayed that way. You turned away, still inclined to listen whilst drying your hair with the towel.  "S'no biggie."

"Dodge, I... heard what ya said." Yelled, was the more correct term you knew to be, but you didn't correct Jesse. "I wanna help."

You looked back to her, raising an eyebrow. "Help? How? With what?"

Her reply was to walk towards you, slowly, nervously. Then, suddenly, with a boldness you were surprised by and alarmed by, she began stroking your chest, following the lines and dents. You flinched back in surprise, grabbing her hands to stop her. "Whoa,  Jess, hold up." You stopped her, not because you didn't want it, honestly you never turned down sex when offered, but because you knew the reason Jesse was here. Bound to Team Skull. "You... you don't hafta. I can whack one out."

She seemed determined, turning her hands into claws and scratching over your nipples. You shivered. "I wanna. Promise. I remember how I was like when I got bad nights. Always went to fuck Austin on bad nights, just to forget him." She was talking about the person who was responsible for forcing her to this position. Austin was a fellow grunt, a Salandit trainer, she was a Mareanie trainer, they worked well together most days and they hit off really quickly. Most assumed they were dating, but honestly from what you had been told, it was like a brother and sister relationship. Um, with fucking, in it, as a grunt explained. Best friends with benefits just didn't explain the relationship well enough, you supposed. Jesse was... a little loose. About as loose as you were, you had to be honest. She loved sex, a shock considering her character and personality, rather quiet and gentle. Not the type you would peg as one to enjoy a lot of sex.

That's how it started. Jesse since she was sixteen had sex for the first time, on her sixteenth birthday with her crush. It was amazing, and so she discovered it to be rather enjoyable. She was known for being loose then by her friends, but she was happy the way she was, loved flirting and sleeping with guys. Her love was abused one day by her uncle, a horrid man who always seemed to be jealous of Jesse's popularity. One day, when Jesse was walking home late at night, her uncle attacked her, whilst drunk. She was unable to defend herself, not wanting to hurt her own family member, who abused her love on her, raping her in the alleyway. He did the damage, she ran away, informed her parents and police right away. The problem, she was well known as a whore, nobody took her seriously, thinking she fucked a boy and forgot in a drunk stupor. They didn't even investigate, her uncle roamed free. Frightened she was going to be targeted again, with no help from her parents, she ran to the only place known for picking up strays. Po Town.

“Jesse, I ain't ever turn down sex, but...” How could you explain that it felt... horrid, to have sex with someone only doing it for you and not themselves?

Jesse smiled, almost laughing, giggling into her hand. “Oh, Dodgy.” It sounded strange coming from her lips like that. “Don't worry, I wouldn't offer if I knew I wouldn't enjoy it. My uncle hasn't ruined sex for me. So long as I'm in control.” Ah, well. Considering she seemed very sure of herself, and she had already begun helping herself, there was little you were going to do to stop her. Therefore, you didn't.

…

Today was the day. Guzma demanded you take the week off. It had been the first time you'd ever had days off, let alone a week off. You didn't know what to do with yourself, most of the time. The first day you spent most of it with Jesse, learning how she coped and fooling around, though you refused to have sex as you didn't have any condoms. You were risking nothing. Jesse was fine with your decision.

The next day, you did what you had been thinking about since the attack. You thought to yourself, this mistake was something you wanted to remember, to remind yourself of the biggest mistake and how important it is to keep a tight handle on your pokemon. So, you saved any money you had taken in that week you had been working, going through with the decision.

You had gotten a tattoo done. On both of your arms, it had hurt, you hadn't told anyone you were going through with it, it felt like something you needed to do. You knew what kind of tattoo you wanted. You had gone with four Salandits, two on each arm, clung to your arm like they were climbing them. On your right you had a Salandit carrying a briefcase at the tip of his tail, the other on the other side was spitting fire, forked tongue sticking out in anger. On your other arm, one Salandit had their eyes closed, not sleeping, but resting. Your final Salandit signified the man who done the most physical damage to you, the biggest Salandit out of the lot, large and intimidating. There were swirls of purple mist surrounding the Salandits, to give the arm a fuller look. You loved it, you had always wanted a tattoo, just nothing meaningful had ever come up. This was a great opportunity. You wanted to be reminded of what had happened. Plus, it only added to your intimidation factor. Your tats were more noticeable than Guzma's own now.

Today, you were at Nanu's house, waiting for him to return from wherever he was. You were ready to clean your tattoos a final time. Nanu had no idea you had the tattoos done, you were imagining he'd disapprove, though you gave two shits about that. More, you wanted him to know that, whilst you couldn't give yourself in for their murders, you were taking accountable action for their deaths. A reminder on your skin forever.

You'd been at his house for half an hour, pondering around his house, the Meowths in his house welcoming you as if you lived there yourself. You did make a point of hanging near his house, it was a safe building being a police officers station, and you hadn't minded his company. You had been told by Guzma to keep an eye on him, as you did, but you couldn't deny the man had a similar attitude and humour to your own. He enjoyed Umbreon's and Murkrow's company rather too. This would be the first time, however, you were already in his house waiting for him. Usually, he invited you in, complaining about how much of a pain you were, but his face held back a slight smile every time. Right now, the TV held little of interest to you, as always. You were sat across the sofa, both arms over the right arm and your legs over the left arm of the sofa, completely relaxed with a Meowth on your stomach and you occasionally went to stroke his head, so long as the Meowth didn't touch your arm. You were also eating a packet of crisps you had found in his cupboard.

You heard the door open, but you didn't move or turn the TV off. “Hey Nanu.”

You heard the door close, though not slam, and then Nanu walked into the house, stopping in front of the TV. You complained he was in the way of the TV, eating another crisp. “First question, how did you get in my house?”

“Ya'll leave a key under a rock.” Nanu sighed, murmuring something about keeping a better eye on you, when you swing your legs around and sit back, knees far apart and you give him a smug look. “Checkout the new blings I got.” You gesture your arms, though they still had newspapers over them. They had recommended tissues or something, but newspapers was the best you could get a hold of at the time.

Nanu was looking away, however. “Could you not display yourself in my house?”

Ah, yes, he did so hate it when you sat legs apart. You weren't entirely sure why, Nanu was a private man, so maybe the connotation of apart legs made him uncomfortable. Either that or, hey, you're not bragging, but baggy jeans hide nothing when they're stretched. “Ey, was hangin' with Jesse, gimme a break.”

“That certainly explains the spring in your step and how you're extra annoying today.”

“Naw, Nanu.” You stand up, putting an arm around his shoulders. He barely tolerates it, heaving a _very_ heavy sigh. “Ya'll love me really. Ya'd be more miserable without me!” It was somewhat true, you'd been around enough to notice he did have a family, one he didn't visit often for whatever reason. He had a niece called Acerola, who seemed to be training and maybe already was a Captain for the trial. The one that you had failed, ironically enough. She seemed to be about your own age, in her 20s and she worked with ghost type pokemon. You kept yourself away, more for your benefit than Nanu's, you still couldn't stand up to ghost type pokemon after all this time. “Guzma's got me town ridden for a week. Fuckin' bored outta my skull.” It wasn't an intentional pun, but it amused Nanu nonetheless. “He found out, by the by.”

“Ouch. How'd that go?” Nanu was apathetic, by the sounds of it.

“Welp. Still alive. Gotta say, Boss was more pissed at 'em Rockets.”

“I told you it'd be fine.”

“Whatevs old man. Now I'm stuck on break and fuckin' bored. I ain't ever had days off before. What ya'll do with ya days off, Nans?”

Nanu walked forward, out of your arm and you hissed, the collar of his jacket brushing against your arm. It was better than it was, but at times it still stings a little. Mostly when you were caught by surprise. “Well... if you're bored, and you're after a job, I've got something you can handle.” This, you hadn't been expecting. “So long you don't tell anyone.”

“Yo, depends on the job and the grub.” You cross your arms, carefully.

“Well, an officer of the law like me can't just go up to a person when you know something fishy is going on. I need a warrant and proof. You, on the other hand, can do whatever you like.” Nanu was smirking, as he turned around to face you. “You help me with a little problem, I'll pay you for your troubles.”

You whistle, giving a smirk of your own. “Dang, Nanu, ya'll wicked. Gone full bent, huh?”

“That's why you can't tell anyone. You need the money, I need someone who doesn't give a fuck.”

“A'ight, only cuz I like yas, Nanu. Watsa job?”So, you never really got to show him your tattoos, not really. After being told the job, you cleaned your arms, Nanu seemed to nod in approval at the Salandits and then you were on your way.

…

The job was very simple and went just as you had expected. Somehow, Nanu didn't explain how, he knew there was going to be a drop off in Malie city. Of all the places, whilst it was conveniently close, it wasn't exactly huge either, not when compared to Hau'oli City. You had to use your entire team to get the briefcase, whatever was inside of it. Murkrow was to keep an eye out and confuse any of the men who managed to escape their surprise attack. Salazzle would bring out her poisonous gas to disorientate the men whilst Umbreon would be there to knock them off and confuse them if they managed to overpower at any point.

Turns out, the heist had needed Murkrow, as a man came close to being able to grab Salazzle and trip her over. Murkrow came to the rescue, swooping down and pushing the hat of the man down over his face. The plan had worked, have Salazzle throw a sludge bomb near the group and confuse them, rush in to grab the suitcase without breathing any of it in and make a run for it. It was simple, but it worked.

“That went... surprisingly well, I assume?” Nanu asked, eating a sushi platter on his sofa watching the TV. There were times you wondered how he was still a police officer, or even a Kahuna.

You walked over to him, putting the briefcase on the floor and sitting on the arm of the sofa. You then grabbed a sushi roll from his plate and popped it in your mouth. “Yup.” You spoke after you finished eating, Nanu glaring at you the entire time. "Nobs were very eager to get that there suitcase tho. What did ya get me to nab?" Not that you particularly cared too much, it had already been stolen, probably. Maybe it was a jewel of some kind, or a bunch of money, something of that calibre. Nanu would be too lazy to save something like that, but he wouldn't mind getting another thug to do it for him. Eh, you weren't offended, nor bothered, he was paying you, after all.

"Drugs, mainly marijuana." Nanu answered just like that, bored and taking a swig of his beer.

You grin. "Ah, ya'll running low on ya weed, coppa?" It was just a tease, Nanu had never smoked in his life, at least not in his house where he spent most of his time. There were no marks of smoking, no smell of it and you knew the smell of weed. A few of the better off Skull members used to smoke it, though lately the financial situation meant that none of you smoked it often anymore. You never touched the stuff, however. You felt weird enough having to inhale Salazzle's poisonous gas enough, though most of what she puffed up probably had some of the same effects. You didn't need to waste money on that when you had a portable Pokemon that could do the same thing. You just had to worry she didn't get too attached, is all. Too late for you.

"A filthy habit, I'm sure you're aware of. No, this was just a bust and I'm sure evidence I can use against them. Saves me time. Here." Nanu didn't even stand up, reaching into his pocket and handing you some poke dollar notes. Certainly enough to feed you for a whole month!

"Yo, I appreciate dem dollars, bro, but ya gotta live too." You felt uncomfortable, somehow, about taking that much money, even if it would help your fam. But... Nanu didn't look so well off either. Like, his place wasn't bad, but nobody would ever want to live close to a Team Skull base where crime rate skyrocketed, not to mention it rained the entire time, even Tapu Bulu condemning the place. The rent was probably cheap for him, though probably not cheaper than what you were paying.

Nanu shrugged. "I live here where the rent's cheap, but mostly nobody else wants to live near your gang. It's nice and quiet. When you don't bother me."  Well, if he was so sure, you supposed that refusing this payment would be rather rude. Not to mention, you needed the money, badly. It was getting harder and harder to make due, the power often flickering and now the Pokemon Centre in town was barely operational. The food and medicine from that place long gone now, you were running purely on what you could scrounge and steal, selling off Pokemon to far regions now as the Alolan Region began to realise the merchandise you were selling were stolen merchandise. People in this region always seemed to have high morals.

There was a knock on Nanu's door, suddenly. You both turned, surprised. Nanu didn't often get visitors, unexpected ones, anyhow. "Hide behind the sofa." You guessed it was more for Nanu's reputation than your safety, but hey, you didn't argue and went to lay on his couch, hidden from view if someone suddenly took a peak into the room until they got close enough you could pounce on them.

Nanu opened the door. You recognised the voice instantly. "Yo, coppa, ya'll got Dodge hidden here?"

"Ayy Trav mah man!" You peaked up from the sofa, giving him a thumbs up. It was Travis, he didn't have a particularly bad history before he joined Team Skull. He joined, tired of being mediocre and forgotten about by his friends and even family. His brothers always surpassing him, his friends surpassing him. Jokes on them, he joined Team Skull to improve his life. You weren't sure if his life had improved by this move, but it was his choice at the end of the day, none of you stopped him. "How'd ya know where ta find ya dawg?"

Travis came into the room, probably ignoring Nanu entirely. He must be rather impressed, you think sarcastically, to have two Skulls in his house. "Ey! Guz's lookin' for ya. Important biz or some shit. Oh, yeah. Guz told me ya'd be here." You suppose it wasn't a big surprise, you hadn't exactly been sneaking into Nanu's place when you wanted to, you were too close to Skull's hideout to manage that. Still, you were being summoned, seemingly for something very important if Guzma couldn't wait for you to return.

"Kay, if boss man can't wait. I'll see ya'll laters, Nanu."

...

When you turned up, both Guzma and Plumeria were waiting for you. Maybe a leader's meeting? You hadn't had one like that for a long time, not of anything of importance, that you remember.

"Yo, wassup?" You called to both Plumeria and Guzma, turning their attention to you. Guzma was standing this time, almost pacing in front of his throne and Plumeria was leaning against the back wall.

"Nice of you to drop by, Dodger. You having fun with your new police officer friend?" Plumeria taunted, a smirk on her face. It was a tease more than anything, but you didn't want any of the team questioning your loyalties if they thought like that.

"Heh, yup. Distracting him like ya asked. What's with this call then?" You cross your arms, your tats on full show. Guzma nor Plumeria commented on them.

"I got a lead. We're running low on everything, food, drinks, basic shit. I got a lead on how to get some serious cash, it'll bring the power back on for at least a month." Guzma seemed so sure, so confident that this was a good way to earn money. It sounded like a huge job, something you weren't used to. As a gang, you weren't organised. Like, at all. "I heard there is a ship carrying many rare Pokemon, doesn't seem like it's gonna be well guarded, this'll be a great chance to grab as many as we can, cause trouble and skedaddle."

Plumeria was first to ask. "What kind of ship are we talking here?"

Guzma smirked. "Some ship by the Aether Foundation."

You raised an eyebrow, "Aether Foundation? Who the fuck are they?"

"Something about helping abused pokemon, I heard. Sound like a bunch of do gooders, if ya ask me."

Plumeria seemed rather worried about that. "Is this a good idea? An organisation of sorts? Wouldn't they be rather skilled pokemon trainers?"

Guzma shrugged. "Maybe. But, if we pull what Dodger does every operation, use surprise, I'm sure we could grab a good bundle from there." He turned away, turning his laptop over to show us his research. Turns out, he had gone on the news page and there was a small newsletter section talking about how a long voyage of saving pokemon, an Aether Foundation ship would be docking on Ula Ula island. Apparently the point was they were going to hold a gathering, for anyone to ask questions, donate or adopt any of the pokemon they had nursed back to health. Guzma probably was right about the Aether Foundation, seemed like they were the type to help the pokemon and be loving and kind, but they'd have no idea about pokemon battling. Perhaps, then, there was a chance. You all were getting desperate, after all.

"I think... we should." You spoke slowly, you were all about trying your chances, so it didn't surprise Plumes or Guzma that you chose to give this plan a shot. "They'll probably be absolute pussies, don't even need to fight 'em. Salazzle can smoke the area if need be, but we'll try a stealth approach first?"

Guzma nodded, then looked towards Plumeria. "Plumes, what ya'll think?"

Plumeria sighed. "Okay. But if things go sour, we pull out. We can't risk anyone, it's not worth the money."

You smile. "No worries, sister. I'm king of getting in trouble and running away! Ain't nothing gonna go wrong with me around." You winked, then looked to Guzma. You had a good feeling about this, whilst this could be dangerous, you felt like it was going to go well and your fam could finally benefit from this. "Watsa plan, Guz?"

Guzma smirked, motioned for you and Plumeria to get close before he told you the plan. You would attack in a few days time, the ship not meant to get close for three days. You had that time to prepare and memorize the plan you had. Finally, a big mission, something that could finally sustain your group! You couldn't wait for that day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the best chapter I've ever written, mostly filler honestly, but I feel it's needed to get the next chapter rolling when I eventually get to it :P That'll be the real deal, hopefully. 
> 
> Dunno when it'll be out, I'm still pretty addicted to Breath of the Wild atm. My Switch is charging, so I finally got this done whilst I was waiting for it to charge XD haha the only way I get anything else done right now haha :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day!
> 
> ~Blackie


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack commences on the Aether Foundation ship. You only hope it goes well in your favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy~ Sorry about the delay, I had a load of trouble getting this chapter written, even when I knew what I wanted to happen. Finally got it done today! 
> 
> It's on the shorter side, but you'll be happy with this chapter I hope! After all, a load new canon characters appear in this one! I just hope I portrayed them well like the game does! I feel I'm happy with this, showing off more how dangerous pokemon is. You gotta remember, Driftloon steal children at amusement parks. Never buy a balloon in pokemon world, because it might be a diftloon ready to kidnap you. Pokemon are messed up yo. 
> 
> I won't keep you any longer. Here it is!

Chapter 4

Today was the day. Somehow, magic or the Tapus finally working in your favour for once, the plan was working! In the dead of night, they stole a boat enough for five of them, yourself, Guzma, Plumeria and a couple of stronger of the grunts, a male called Dante. His real name was David you remember; gambling problem that went out of hand and had to run from a bad crowd was the reason he ended up in your care. He felt the name appropriate considering this was a different type of hell to be living in. The other grunt was a woman you called Patchwork. She got the name because she had the tendency to play with knives. A lot. She never used them on herself, or anyone else for that matter, but she loved ripping up pieces of cloth, clothing and wood. Anything that could be dented or marked she loved to grasp a hold of, much like a cat. Her past was very troubling, she never gave her real name and you as a group never asked. She did tell you her past, her father was a convicted serial killer from far away, you don’t remember which island she came from, but because of the prejudice she ran away to Alola. She believed she’d be at peace here, only to realise she had absolutely no money and her same father’s instincts had also become hers. She couldn’t help but give a knife a second look and always kept one small pocket knife on her person. Despite how illegal it was. None of you or the grunts were stupid enough to pry her away from it of course, so long she didn’t turn on you, none of you cared. Her and her Scyther were a perfect match made in heaven. There was no denying her battling skills.

You managed to get the boat to the side of the Aether Foundation ship. It wasn’t as huge as you had been expecting it to be, about the size of a double decker that seemed to carry maybe a max of ten or fifteen occupants. The plan was to try to enter from the bottom and try to make their way quietly to where they were keeping their abused Pokémon. With any luck, there’d be some rare delights on board somewhere! That was the hope.

There, there was a window left open that seemed it could be pushed open enough for you to slip through. Waiting until the boat was rowed close enough, you began to climb and tried to squeeze through the gap. You were stuck, for a moment, before suddenly giving a huge push and you were free and inside the ship. You stood silent, listening for anyone that might be nearby. Nothing. Grinning, you turn and turn the handle to open the fire exit door. Guzma, Plumeria, Dante and Patchwork all climbed onto the ship, Guzma leaving his Masquerain behind on the boat to guard. Part one of the plan was working out a trick!

The second part was finding out where they were stashing their goods. Cargo hold was your best bet. With you leading the way, able to hide yourself better if anyone happened to suddenly walk around the corner, you tried your best to guess where it was. Turns out, Aether Foundation don’t label things for shit. Opening the first door after going down more steps to the basement level, they found someone’s room. Didn’t seem like they had left anything valuable and you knew you didn’t have enough time to go rooting through their things for a single Pokémon. They probably kept them on their person. The second door was the same as was the third door.

“Where the fuck be their crap room?” Dante grumbled, his impatience getting to him.

“Hey, if ya’ll have the map, be fucking glad to read it. But ya don’t, fucking yap it.” You replied, not dealing with any shit. It was hard enough to navigate this place. You stopped, pushing the gang to the side of a corridor you were about to pass quickly when you heard footsteps coming your way. They didn’t question your actions, listening carefully for him to pass. Problem was, he was coming towards your direction and was sure to spot you if he had decent enough vision. You waited with baited breath as he came closer and closer. Step. Step. There. A man dressed in all white, suit, boots, hat and gloves came into view. He looked rather ordinary, plain brown hair, but the uniform itself reminded you of bio lab scientists or something, rather than someone helping abused Pokémon. He stopped, blinked, then seemed about to turn in your direction.

When Guzma rushed to him and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold instantly.

“Well. There goes stealth.” You mutter, although you were rather impressed he had managed it rather more quietly than you had expected from Guzma.

Guzma turns to you. “What? Either that or the shithead saw us. What did ya want ta happen?” He had a point, it was that or risk being detected. You concur that perhaps, this wasn’t the worst that could have happened.

You pressed onwards, finding a couple more empty bedrooms, before you hit the jackpot. This last door you arrived at opened into a cargo hold room with plenty of cardboard boxes around, but also had a desk lined with pokeballs sitting comfortably in the indents on the desk so they don’t fall out during the ride. There was one pokeball lying open, a Meowth lying nearby that looked different to any other Meowth you had ever seen. This one was white, seemed a bit harsher looking than regular Meowths and had a gold coin on top of its head. This one seemed to prefer standing on four feet, rather than two as well to a typical Meowth. Next to the Meowth on their knees was another Aether Foundation member. A female who had spotted you the moment you opened the door.

“Hey! Who’re you-!?” A single Guzma punch again rendered her unconscious. you flinched, that seemed to hit her a lot more than the other guy.

“Damn, another of ‘em and my hand’ll break.” Boss muttered, twisting his wrist this way and that.

“You mean the walls at the Shady House haven’t helped make your fist stronger?” Plumeria sighed. “That’s a shame.”

Guzma glared back at Plumes, whilst you snickered. The Meowth certainly didn’t appreciate the violence to the Aether Foundation member and it hissed at us, claws sharp and teeth gleaming. It leapt at Guzma whilst he’d been looking away, scratching his face with its claws. Shouting, the boss smacked the Meowth away, throwing it to the ground. The poor pokemon screeched, rushing away terrified.

Right as the alarm horn began ringing on the ship.

“Yo, time to skedaddle!” Dante freaked, turning and running out the corridor.

“Fucking pissy boy.” Patchwork growled under her breath. You flinched, geez even her voice sliced and gave you the creeps. You wondered how she didn’t have ghost pokemon, but were thankful she didn’t have any.

“He ain’t wrong, we gotta skedaddle.” I told her, looking to Guzma for his order. Plumeria was doing the same, since we had already lost Dante to running away.

He nodded. “Keep yer pokemon close, bags closer and dash for the boat.” Giving each a fist pump, for luck, we rushed down the corridor. It didn’t take long before some lackeys suddenly showed up to ruin the party.

“Stay right where you are!” Some nutjob shouted, hoping to sound intimidating and smirking. There were only two.

“Ha, thinks he’s so tough. Salazzle!” Throwing your pokeball out, Salazzle burst out of her pokeball and immediately let out a poisonous gas to the couple of losers.

“Argh! My eyes!” Was the last word they got out, before Boss’ Golisopod ran them over out cold.

“Hole in one! Booya!” Holding his hand out for a high five, you slapped his hand hard enough you could surely hear it around the corner. If the alarm hadn’t been blearing anyway.

“Let’s get going before more of those goons get here.” Plumeria muttered, pushing past the both of us to move forward. Salazzle gave a cry, rushing to your side and climbed up onto your back. You stumbled, Salazzle grew heavier each day as she grew. It was like having a medium sized dog jump on your back without expecting it. You didn’t complain though, she wouldn’t listen anyway and she’d done good.

You pressed on, following Plumeria as Guzma and Golisopod were in front, you held the back with Patchwork just in front. Salazzle was slowing you down, however, making going up the stairs a trek in and of itself.

You had a surprise as you got to the top of the stairs. Guzma and his Golisopod were already batting Drowzees, Hypnos and a Toxapex along with Patchwork’s Scyther, clawing at the Toxapex with its scythes. Plumeria’s own Salazzle and her Golbat were doing some work on a Bewear and Comfey. It was chaos, a battle you weren’t sure if your side was winning or not. The pokemon seemed tough, tougher than you were expecting. Salazzle whined, sensing your unease as she watched from around your shoulder. Looking around, you saw coming from the top of the stairs leading to the front of the ship a woman of clear high importance. She had long blond hair wearing black and white trousers, in heels, wearing a white dress shirt and had a jewel or such on her chest. She was scowling, looking dangerous with an ultra ball on her side. You spotted quickly behind her a kid jumping over a fence and running away. You only glimpsed a quick look at him, short blond hair the same colour as the woman’s, black torn jacket with black torn jeans wearing a red belt bag around his waist and red trainers. He didn’t hold a pokeball from what you could see, he was just running to get away. You ignored him, paying attention to what the woman was doing.

“You filthy bandits, get off my ship and get away from my lovely pokemon!” She screeched like a harpy. This woman seemed nuts and you weren’t about to deal with that. You call for Guzma, to warn him of the woman. He hears you, spotting the woman stomping down the stairs with her ultra ball. He had an ultra ball of his own for his Golisopod, but she had several ultra balls at her hip. This wasn’t a battle we felt we could win. Yelling to Plumeria, you got your Salazzle to dash to hers, using their combined gas attacks to smog the area enough to cloud the air. You all made a dash for it as soon as you could, the Aether Foundation members coughing and gagging in the smog gas, whilst you were used to it and prepared with covering your nose and mouth.

You ran, recalling your Salazzle as you ran for the boat. You were in front of Plumeria, dashing until you heard a cry from Plumeria. Her Salazzle had been knocked out by the Toxapex who had been unaffected by the poison gas and the Toxapex was grabbing at her with its legs. Stopping, you called out Umbreon, getting him to leash a faint attack on the pokemon.

Knocking it off Plumeria, you shouted to her. “Get up, quick! Get ya Saz and go! I’ll hold it off!” She quickly got to her feet, wasting no time in returning her Salazzle and rushing past you. To buy more time, you got your Umbreon to confuse the Toxapex, working like a charm and tried your best to guide Umbreon to avoid the Toxapex’s thrashing. Noticing the poisonous gas was starting to fade, you got Umbreon to unleash a final quick attack, before retreating him and making a dash for it to the boat.

Plumeria had managed to get aboard to boat fine and it had drifted a fair distance by the time you managed to get to the side of the ship. It wasn’t too far of a swim to make it. Looking behind, you saw that the cloud had cleared and the crazy woman who oversaw this ship held an ultra ball in her hand, sending out a Milotic. Shit, you thought and turned to dive without hesitation. You swam as fast as you could, knowing how futile it would be, for a Milotic was a water type pokemon and thrived in the sea. You were proven correct as you felt the snake like pokemon wrap itself around you, pulling you under the water. You fought desperately as it began to curl around you, trying to suffocate you faster in the water. You were on the verge of panicking, having saved Plumeria, but to be killed by a Milotic in the process. Until you felt the snake loosen its grip suddenly. You didn’t hang about, swimming as fast as you could to the surface and gasped for air as you broke the surface.

“Dodge! Get ‘ere before it comes back!” You heard Boss shout and you wasted no time trying your best to swim to the boat. You can only assume one of his water/bug type pokemon, more than likely Masquerain had kept Milotic at bay. You managed to get to the side of the boat, struggling to get up as you were growing tired. Guzma came to your aid, grabbing you by the back of the shirt and tossing you on the boat. You gasped, coughing and breathing deeply as you lay on the floor on the boat.

“Fuck, Dodge, you crazy bastard! Ya’ll almost shark food!” You heard Dante breathe. You weren’t sure if he was admiring you or calling you an idiot, not that it made any difference to you personally. You were too busy laying on the floor, completely exhausted from your struggles. Somehow, you had managed to keep your bag, so at least the pokemon weren’t lost to the ocean.

“Lucky to have escaped there, Dodger.” Plumeria commented, handing you a towel that probably wouldn’t do much more for you than the Alolan heat would. You’d dry soon, you just wanted to rest and probably wouldn’t be able to stand for a few minutes.

“We gotta get moving before that thing capsizes the boat. Hold on tight!” Was the warning Boss gave before he let out his Pinser to give the boat a Seismic Toss. Retreating his pokemon quickly, Pinser and Masquerain both, we flew through the sea, somehow not launching us all out of the boat.

Somehow, your group had managed to escape thanks to the quick thinking of Guzma. It was moments like these that you followed Guzma to the end, that you trusted him with your life. He had saved yours from the clutches of the Aether Foundation and had gotten you all out before the Milotic could attack. The mission was a complete success. You were sure to be able to help have the Skull fam thriving for the next week, at least!

You had been preparing to have a celebration, a congratulation in order when you finally returned to Po Town. You thought everyone would be overjoyed and the doors thrown open when you arrived.

“Boss! Boss!” Was the first thing you heard from a small grunt. He was always quiet, but the reasonable one. He wasn’t a coward, by any means, he didn’t throw any risks unless he knew they were to his advantage. He was often found around Mount Hokulani, to gaze at the Hokulani Observatory where many of you were sure he used to work there. How someone who worked at such a place could’ve ended up at the bottom of the money chain was beyond you. He went by the name of Specs. Not because he was a nerd or anything, but because he was the most intelligent, or at least reasonable, from Team Skull. He was given that name in reference to video game terminology, specs meaning stats apparently. It went over your head, honestly.

“S’up Specs?” Guzma greeted the worried grunt. The skull member did in fact wear glasses and his hat looked like it had been pulled on a lot, stretch marks across it.

“It’s Lady!” Lady was a puzzling Skull grunt. She wore make up often, kept her outfit clean at all times and had very high standards. It seemed puzzling that she would be here of all places, in the scum town of Po Town. She had long pink hair and demanded she be treated as a princess. Needless to say, most of the men were happy to give into her wishes, whilst the females kept away from her demanding demeanour. She wore the same skull outfit, but refused to wear the hat because it’ll ruin her hair. She never left town if it was raining. But, she was one of us and left forgotten by her family. They didn’t approve of her relationship with another, a Team Skull member actually! She left her family to join yours. The Skull member she was dating, shockingly, was Specs. How that worked out, we weren’t sure, she seemed to like the submissive quiet but intelligent types.

“Wassup with Lady?”

“She was caught in the rainstorm! We were just out walking together just outside Po Town and… she was touched by a Sliggoo!”

_Shit,_ you thought. You all rushed to where Lady was waiting. Specs lead the way to the town centre, where Lady lay on the floor. She looked… you wanted to vomit. If there was any indication that pokemon were dangerous, this was one. Sliggoo weren’t common, but Goomy did tend to wonder just outside the town. Goomy weren’t necessarily dangerous, they’d eat your food for sure and anything you dropped. Sliggoo, on the other hand. They were dangerous. They weren’t fast and they weren’t aggressive either, but the problem was that if you ever touched a Sliggoo, you were dead. A Sliggoo’s slime is so corrosive, it could dissolve almost anything. Including bone. How Lady was still conscious, you had no idea. Her right hand was gone, the flesh dissolved leaving barely there flesh and clear finger bones. She must’ve been in so much pain, her hand had been thrown into a bucket of water to try to stop the acid as much as they could. It seemed hopeless.

“How did…?” Plumeria gasped.

“A Sliggoo jumped us from just outside town. I rushed her back into Po Town as quick as I could. Threw her hand in water to stop the acid but… I don’t think…” It was useless. She wasn’t going to survive this attack. There was no way we could get the funds fast enough to be able to save her life. Hospital treatment anywhere didn’t come cheap, you just didn’t have the money for even check-ups. None of you knew what you could do to ease her pain as she lay gasping, not all there. She must’ve been in too much pain to notice what was happening around her. You all stood near her, a crowd of Skulls watching as she drew her final breaths.

She passed away not long later. As she passed away, the rains began to fall, matching the atmosphere of loss Po Town had. Many grunts didn’t take the news well, many trashing their rooms, ripping furniture, writing graffiti on the walls in anger to Tapu Bulu at how it could let this happen to them. A family member killed by a pokemon right outside your doors.

Guzma took it the worst. He felt like it was his fault for not staying in Po Town, for going with you to the Aether Foundation ship.

“Boss, ya’ll couldn’t stop a Sliggoo. How’d ya know it’d happen?” You tried your best to reassure your boss, but he wasn’t having any of it. You left him be in his room, to get drunk and violent. You avoided Guzma, not wanting to see him the way he could be when he got angry. You’d never seen him truly hurt, but he told you the horror stories of what he did when his dad pissed him off too much. He became destructive, as well as self-destructive. It wasn’t pretty.

Plumeria did her best to keep the grunts happy, making the best dinners for them and keeping spirits high to the best of her ability.

You, on the other hand, ended up spending more and more time by yourself or with Jess if you could. She helped to remember that feeling hurt was an okay emotion to feel and that you weren’t alone. You were never truly alone, for someone out there somewhere cares about you. On nights, Salazzle took the time to lay curled up with you. She seemed to sense your mood and simply lay there, breathing near your face, calming you down even when you didn’t really want to be calmed. You wanted to react out in anger like Guzma, freak out, but you knew better than to show less restraint. Especially near your pokemon.

It was five days after Lady’s death that something new happened. Dante came running towards you, huffing and puffing. You were sat on a car roof not too far from the main entrance. Dante had never been a very fit man, you had to admit. He only ran from the door and hopped over the blockade like any good respecting Skull member would do.

“Dodge, mah… mah man… phew!” He breathed, whilst you looked to him confused. You waited, looking at him. “Five seconds…” You rolled your eyes, staring up at the clouded sky that somehow hadn’t rained down on you yet. “There’s Officer Nanu at the door.”

You groaned. What did the old man want? Had he found out what had happened between your team and the Aether Foundation? Had they crawled to the police to try to stop them? Ha! The police force in Alola were a complete joke, you recall from your murders. They still hadn’t a clue who killed those men, nor started the fire. Bunch of jokes the lot of them. “Did he say what the fuck he wants?”

Dante shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. “Eh, dunno. Didn’t ask.”

You glared at Dante, he was useless sometimes when it came to common sense. “Dude, ya’ll ask what he wants next time. Busy thinking ‘ere.”

Dante mumbled something too quiet for you to hear, but you ignored it in favour of getting off the truck roof. With ease, you hopped over the blockade and went to open the door a tiny bit to confirm Dante’s claim.

“Hey.” Yup, that was the old man, alright. Nobody else looked that depressed. It was rare to see him coming to you, rather than you to him. But you had been hiding out in your room and Shady House for a few days now. You opened the door, letting yourself out before closing the door behind you, just in case Nanu brought some news for his ears only. Something not for grunt ears.

That’s when you noticed another person hiding behind Nanu. “Watchya got there, Nanu? Fresh meat on the force?” You let out a barking laugh.

“No, Dodge. I’ve heard about Lady. I’m sorry for your loss.”

You stopped, looking surprised. But, you smiled sadly. Nothing escaped Nanu’s ears. “Feel for Specs. Accidents happen. So, who’s the kid?” You look behind Nanu, seeing that the kid was poking his head around Nanu to get a look at you. He was wearing a ripped shirt and undershirt, hair messed up blond wearing black jeans and- wait a minute. The kid looked familiar to you. He carried a single pokeball on his hip, showing that he was a pokemon trainer.

“I got you a new kid, ran away from his mother with no place to go. We all know where the rejects go to find a home.” Nanu muttered. He didn’t mean it in a bad way, the opposite. He was amazed you were still accepting in strays of kids or adults with nowhere else to go.

You huffed. “Well, kids gotta prove it. What’s the story, kid?”

The kid himself gulps, he must be fourteen at most in your eyes. “W-well… sir. My mother was a lovely mother. Before my dad disappeared, she was the best mum. But, ever since he left, she hasn’t been the same. She began to get violent, never to me, but to pokemon. She hurt pokemon, even as I tell her to stop, she doesn’t listen to me. She is too driven to finding our father than actually paying attention to us or her pokemon anymore. I just… after the last time. I couldn’t take it. I had to…” He stopped, gulping as he looked on the verge of crying. It was a familiar story to you, many of you had the same story of parents hating you and no longer wanting to deal with you for numerous reasons. It was the last lifeline, your parents. When your parents didn’t want you anymore, where else could you go?

“Lot of kids here got the same issue. Parents hate ya, nowhere else to go when your parents don’t want ya. But, ya’ll think you can be a Skull? We’re a mean bunch.” That was more your way of telling him that being a criminal was part of the agenda. You’d have to be okay about hurting some people to give you a home. It was the way to work.

He seemed to hesitate, before nodding. Though, he looked to Nanu for guidance. He shrugs. “Only petty things. Dodger has helped me enough times. So long as you don’t cause too much trouble, I don’t care what you do.” The kid seemed to take his answer, nodding.

He walked up to you, about to bow down when you laugh. “None of that shit here. May be admin, but who gives a fuck about being polite here? We can do whatever we want. Society shit on us, so we shit on society.” You tell the kid, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. You look back to Nanu, grinning. “Thanks old man, the new kid’ll get along _just_ fine.”

Nanu rolled his eyes, sighing. “Anything to get him out of my house. He was making Persian fat.”

“Give him a treat from me!” You laugh, leading the kid into Po Town. As soon as the door closed, however, you turned on the kid, glaring. You cornered him, arms on either side of the kid. “A’ight, cough it up. What ya actually want?” You growled, glaring at the kid.

He practically shat his pants, squeaking and pushing himself against the door as if to run away. “P-please! I don’t- don’t know what you’re t-talking about!?”

“Don’t gimme shit. I saw you on that ship. With that woman. She almost got me. Bitch.” You huffed. “You here to spy? Drag us down from the inside for that whore? What?”

“N-no!” He put his hands on his head, shaking and crying. “It’s true! I left because she was abusing pokemon! I grabbed Type: Null and used one of the evacuation boats to get away. Nobody noticed I left when you attacked! Honest!”

You blinked, backing away slightly to give the kid breathing room. Huh. Really. You looked down at the poke ball he kept on his belt. “Show ‘im. I ain’t ever heard of a Type: Null before. I’ll believe ya if ya show me.”

The kid didn’t seem to argue, taking a few moments to calm down, before he threw his poke ball. And out came a pokemon you had never before seen in your life. It was a strange creature, the body of a canine, green three toed claws for front feet, paws for the back legs and a ship rudder for a tail. Its body was black, tail blue and white, with fire fur beginning from underneath a helmet the creature was wearing. The helmet looked tough and heavy, but it didn’t seem to be complaining. It had rowel shaped bits of metal sticking out from all four corners of the box helmet, a space cut out for the eyes and ears to see and hear out of. Then, on top, looked to be a bloody big ace blade for whatever reason. It was the strangest pokemon you had ever seen before in your life.

And it wasn’t happy. It was snarling, glaring at the pair of you, scratching at the floor.

“Hold it, kid!” You stand guard, ready to get Umbreon out to teach the pokemon a lesson, when the kid walks in front of you.

“No, wait! He doesn’t mean it, honest!” You raise an eyebrow at his protest, wondering what this was about. “I’ve got this.” He turns away from you, looking to the strange pokemon he named Type: Null. He held a hand out, moving slowly. Type: Null growled, but he seemed to be watching the kid carefully. He sniffed, tilting his head a little bit to the hand. Slowly but surely, the kid managed to pat the pokemon on the helmet, soothing it down and calming it down. “He’s never been out of the lab or ship before. He was just startled from the new environment. He hasn’t met new people before, either.”

You listened, watching as he pet the pokemon down. It calmed so quickly, even when it seemed like it was about to rip your throat open. He had a good sense around pokemon, understood their pain and feelings. Understood what it felt like to be hurt by those you trusted. It was clear, looking at it now to you, that these pair had been through a lot together. They’d suffered together, understood each other and shared a pain. You decided then to give the kid the benefit of the doubt, you believed him. This was the best proof you felt you could get, safe for going right up to the bitch and asking. Which wasn’t ever happening.

“You got a name, kid?” He turned, nodding and told you his name. “Lame, ya’ll on the run from your mother and the Aether Foundation, right? You gotta drop the name. Got a name you like sounds nothing like yours?”

He thought for a moment. “Well… there was this cool kid in class who I always wanted to be like. He was called Gladion.”

You smile, holding out your hand for a high five. Gladion hesitated, before giving you the smack high five. “Welcome to Team Skull, Gladion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE IS OFFICIALLY HERE. I decided it'd be a great idea to go with what a commenter mentioned. Thanks BlackPhantomMurder! Took your idea to heart :P Gladion and Dodger are probably going to get along very well I feel, there's a connection with the whole tarnished reputation to save their pokemon. Dodger for his Salazzle and Gladion for his Type: Null. I might expand on that next chapter <3
> 
> It'll be a lot of Gladion and Dodger I feel next chapter, coaching him and teaching him how to battle with pokemon. I imagine mother dearest never bothered to teach him how to battle. Good thing Dodger knows! :P
> 
> Until next time, lovelies! <3


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Gladion seems to be going well, but things go from bad to worse. Life as a Team Skull member will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE apologies for being so late with updating! So many real life stuff happening, like work and moving house and holidays. You know how it is. But I got it done now~ I'm not 100% happy with it, a lot of fluff and moving on and shit happening. serious stuff that I thought I could cover better, but I found Lusamine actually difficult to write. 
> 
> Yup. She's in this. I love the interaction with Gladion though~ I think I've got that down to a T. Wish there could've been more, but I couldn't think of scenarios to fit with everything else happening. You'll see :P 
> 
> I'll stop rambling. Ya'll enjoy this update~

Chapter 5

First thing was first. Turns out, Gladion had no idea how to battle.

“My mother never taught me. I guess she figured I wouldn’t ever want to battle with Pokémon.” Gladion explained after you asked him how he was at Pokémon battles. You shouldn’t have been surprised, honestly. With a mother like his, it was a wonder he even knew about Type: Null in the first place.

So, you took him to the Lake of the Moone. It wouldn’t do for him to learn how to battle with a bunch of grunts watching and laughing. It’d take much longer and you were sure to lose your temper with one of them if they tried anything. Training Gladion wasn’t as difficult as you feared.

“I watched a lot of league and gym battles on the TV.” Gladion told you. “I’ve always wanted to Pokémon battle, but I never had any of my own and my mother…” Well, there was no need to say anything else on the matter. Gladion knew the basics, he knew status problems and he seemed to know some attacks as well. He had no idea how to command a Pokémon, however.

“Null, tackle him!” He was doing his best, he just didn’t have any control over his Pokémon. Null’s eyes drooped and the Pokémon lied down. It sat similarly to a cat, it’s spines from their legs preventing it from lying comfortably any other way. Your Umbreon simply stared at their competition.

“Ya sound like a puppy tryin’ ta sound threatening. Ya gotta let ‘im know you’re in charge, you know better!” You made a gesture, trying to teach but, well, what did you know really about teaching? You had some leadership skills in controlling grunts, that much was true, but through intimidation. It was the way to live out here, you didn’t really know any better.

“Ya gotta work with your Pokémon. Ya gotta find a connection with ya Pokémon. Work like a team.” You demonstrated, ordering Umbreon to attack Type: Null. Umbreon attacked with a Faint Attack, lulling Null into a false sense of security, before hitting the Pokémon and knocking it into action. Pissed off, Null went to swipe at Umbreon. You ordered Umbreon to back off, just about avoiding Null’s attack. Again, you told Umbreon to go for another Faint Attack, continuing to dodge its flailing and attacking back again.

“If you can’t control a Pokémon, it’ll do what it assumes it should do. You can never win a battle with a Pokémon who doesn’t listen to its trainer.”

Despite his best tries, Gladion couldn’t get Type: Null to listen, Null too full of distrust and anger to want to even consider Gladion’s thoughts. As much as they had in common, as much as Null was probably thankful to have been saved from its previous hell hole, it was still distrustful of people. So, you called it quits. You advised him to sleep on it, have a good think of how Null feels and why he won’t listen. Given that Null probably didn’t have the best life before he was stuck on an Aether Foundation ship, he probably had a traumatised past that even the Aether Foundation hadn’t managed to quell. Or, that the Aether Foundation had created. You still weren’t entirely sure you bought his story, but she did seem rather psychotic. Not to mention, she seemed to have no problems drowning you, and neither did her Pokémon. Was this something worth bringing Nanu’s attention to? You didn’t really have any evidence, other than the kid. But, maybe Nanu had an inkling? Why else would he bring a kid to your attention? Unless it is as he said, he was sick of a kid being near him. Probably. It seemed likely.

You sighed. Times like these you missed being a normal trainer, with only the Island Challenge to worry about. You had your moments, where you missed your family and your previous friends. Your previous life, small quiet moments when you were left on your own for too long. You were standing on the balcony of Shady house, Umbreon sitting by your side and Salazzle was sitting on the railing. You were leaning forward on it, looking towards the horizon. You pondered how your parents were doing, your family. Did they ever really miss you? Was Nanu faking it? You weren’t sure, he could be cruel to get what he wanted sometimes. You couldn’t blame him, you’d done more or less the exact same thing.

You opened your phone, looking at the one picture of your previous life you hadn’t been able to delete. Deep down, there was still some unrealistic hope that maybe, she’d understand. A girl, you’d been close friends with, even though she was a couple of years older than you. She’d beaten the Island challenge just as you were beginning it. She was confident you could do it, was willing to help anyway she could. You’d been close friends, fond of battling and close to your Pokémon partners. Though… you’d always hoped for more. She was the reason you wanted to beat the Island Challenge so badly. She was the reason you risked it, you had to show her you were worth it. You’d hoped, by beating the challenge, you’d be more than friends. After the failure, you knew you stood no chance and never bothered to see her again, just like your parents. You’d heard, however, from a rumour that she’d left Alola. She’d gone to further her battling skills… and her golfing skills. She’d loved golf, a sport you could get behind as well. It took patience and cunning, something you felt were your strengths.

Even though you stood no chance, probably didn’t when you were young either considering her family was way out of your league, you couldn’t delete the photo. It was you and her, she held your phone far away and took a photo of the both of you at the beach, tongues sticking out. It was the day before you were to leave for your Island Challenge with Salandit and Eevee at your side. That was the last time you’d truly spent time together, smiling, happy and confident.

And look at you now.

With a scowl, you put your phone away. You wish you could forget about her.

“Don’t worry, kiddo. You’ve got this. If I can beat this Island Challenge, you can do it with your eyes closed. You were always better than me at Pokémon battles!” Boy. How wrong she was.

You were startled from your thoughts when you heard some Grunts causing a commotion out in the yard. You blinked, taking a look to see three people in white, walking up towards the Shady house like they owned the place. Two by the sides of the middle person were wearing plain white clothes, shirt and trousers. Like they meant business. They seemed pretty generic. Then, the one in the middle, you sure as hell recognised. The same lady that had almost killed you with her Milotic. The Aether Foundation had stepped on your grounds.

You snarled, how dare they, were they here to get the Pokémon you stole back? It was far too late, you’d already sold them off far away you’d never be able to track them.  Or did they think they could get the police on their side and arrest the whole lot of you? There were too many of you, and since Ula-Ula Island had barely any police officers, they stood no chance of even trying. Not when you had Nanu on your good side as well.

“Umbreon, Salazzle, c’mon.” With a nod of your head, your pokemon stuck close, knowing what to do. You hopped over the bars and lowered yourself carefully, making a heavy landing onto the floor in front of the Shady house doors. Your entrance startled the two scientists (you assumed they were scientists) but the woman in charge didn’t seem phased whatsoever. Like she had been expecting it. Grunts, spotting your defiant stance, came close, ready to gang up on the intruders at your notice. They cackled, laughing and joking of the three Aether fools that had decided to step into your territory. Nobody else would come to help them here.

You smirked, crossing your arms together and stood tall. “Didn’t think ya’ll were retarded. What brings ya to death’s doors ‘en?” Salazzle hissed, whilst Umbreon stood glaring at the white shirted idiots. Whilst you didn’t have the most powerful Pokémon, they couldn’t possibly think they could take on _all of you._

Somehow, creeping you out, the woman in the middle, you assumed the person in charge, cackled. She didn’t seem the least bit intimidated that she was surrounded by people who were more than happy to kick her out of the town, bloodied and beaten if that’s what it took. Even her two ‘bodyguards’ were startled and were hesitating at seeing how many of you there actually were. “Oh, I recognise you. You pest. I thought you’d drowned like the worthless rat you are.”

You growled, fists clenched and you step forward. “Wanna run that by me again, bitch?” You run a hand over your right arm, your tattoos showing off as you prepare yourself to punch this bitch in the face. To teach her a lesson, send her packing with the grunts at your side laughing.

“Yeah, break her face in, boss!”

“Send ‘er packing.”

“Rich scum shouldn’t touch our shit.”

Somehow, beyond human reasoning, this woman did not seem bothered whatsoever that there were a gang of young teens and adults ready to attack her. There were absolutely no qualms about hurting people, killing was a sure no-no, but none here batted an eye to attack and leave her with broken bones. She just had this evil grin on her face, one that actually unnerved you. You refused to show it, however. It wouldn’t do to back down when you had the gang behind you, following your orders.

“Heard one of your pathetic lot was killed by a Pokémon. That’s why we dedicate such a long time to them, rather than with people like you. There’s always a use for them, they are very good at pest control.”

That was the last straw. With a vulgar snarl, you grabbed her by the neck with one hand, lifting her up from the ground. You were sure you could crush her windpipe, she’d be a lot easier to kill than the four men your Salazzle had dealt with before. She wasn’t fighting back, she couldn’t. She looked like she hadn’t expected it, hadn’t expected you to act out of anger so horribly. As you were snarling, almost like an animal, you could see in her eyes the first bit of humanity she had shown since she’d been here. Finally, what you had expected to see the moment the grunts got close. Fear. She was afraid of you. She thought you actually had the capacity to kill her.

Good. She’d be right.

And you weren’t afraid to add this runt to the list.

You paused when a hand suddenly came down onto your shoulder. “Dodge, drop it.” Guzma. You hesitated. “S’not worth it. You know the rules. Drop it.” You’d already killed four people… but Guzma was right. This would be one that wasn’t an accident. And you yourself would’ve killed her, Salazzle had nothing to do with this.

Calming down, you let her go, watching with disdain as she dropped to the floor, choking and coughing her guts up. Her throat sounded scratchy and dry. Good. You were almost hoping she would somehow choke to death, but no such luck. You spat on the ground near her, “Piss off, or I’ll make good on my promise.” You growled, before turning and stomping away. Umbreon and Salazzle followed you closely. Umbreon kept their ears low, not scared, but unsure on how to help you. Salazzle, meanwhile, was proud. She was cackling in her own way, following closely behind you clearly pleased. What she could’ve been pleased about, you had no idea. You didn’t care to look, you were simply too pissed off and violent.

As soon as you got to the room you slept in, you slammed the door shut after Umbreon and Salazzle jumped in. You sat down on your bed sulking. Slowly, however, you began shaking. Not unlike a drug addict suffering withdrawal, and you had seen that plenty of times to know the symptoms, you didn’t understand why. You didn’t take drugs, simply because it had never caught your fancy, so why would you be reacting the way you are now?

You realised with a start, taking a few seconds to think about it, the reason behind it. Her eyes, the look of true fear, a person afraid to die, expecting to be killed. She’d looked at you with eyes similar to the ones you probably gave the Team Rocket members who attacked you all those months ago. You’d escaped, only because Salazzle had come to your rescue once again. For the second time, she had saved your life, at the cost of three Rocket members. You’d allowed three to be killed, killing a person yourself just didn’t seem like much of an obstacle apparently. You held no qualms, no guilt or hesitance in killing her. She had attempted to kill you, you knew that, but to actually murder her, with your bear hands?

You were shaking with the reality of that very fact. You felt you had become as bad as those Team Rocket members. It hadn’t been the intention whatsoever, you never meant to get this involved when you had joined Team Skull. You felt you couldn’t turn anywhere else. Team Skull and your Pokémon were all you had now.

You heard knocking on your door. You mumbled a quiet ‘get lost’, but the person on the other side of the door didn’t care. You watched out of the corner of your eye as Plumeria walked in. “Guzma has her covered. She shouldn’t be bothering us for a while. What happened back there?”

You huffed, looking away. “She pissed me off. This ‘mightier than thou’ BS she’s got. Better than us, everyone, somehow.”

“That’s not it. You hear comments from people telling us we’re useless all the time and you’ve never lost your shit before.” Plumeria got closer, sitting on the bed at the end of your feet. You curled up tighter. Plumeria had no idea you had murdered those Rocket members, Guzma and Nanu were the only two who knew. Though Jesse knew of the… incident, she had no idea the deaths were not an accident. You couldn’t put the burden on Plumeria’s shoulders. You were sure she’d react differently if she had any idea.

“She pissed on Lady. I don’t give two shits what people think of us, or say to my face. That woman… s’like there’s something wrong with her. She ain’t right.”

Plumeria doesn’t answer for a long while. “Wasn’t sure if you’d noticed. It’s like you said, even the bravest of people who know about us would be slightly unnerved by being surrounded by our members. It’s worrying when their reaction is to laugh and take our bluff.”

“She thought differently after I rang her neck.” You told Plumeria, sure that she hadn’t been close enough, or even there, to have seen what you’d seen. You’d noticed since you had pulled her close, snarling into her face like an animal her true fear. Like those Rocket members you had taken down. “She didn’t take the gang seriously. Me? I wanted her fuckin’ dead. She knew it, she knew I could do it.” Taking a deep breath, you spoke again. “That bitch is the one with that Milotic.”

Plumeria was silent for a few seconds. “The one that almost got you?” You nodded. “She must be a higher up in the Aether Foundation, the way she acts. I’d be careful around her, Dodge, and I’d be careful who you piss off.”

You smile to Plumes. “Bit late, innit?”

You both weren’t able to talk much about it after that, probably neither of you wanting to. Instead, the both of you got up to walk to Guzma’s room, knowing that as soon as he was done chasing the woman away, they’d have to discuss what had just happened back there.

To your surprise, Guzma was already there when you returned. You hadn’t thought you’d been gone that long. He looked troubled.

“That bitch… that bitch was Lusamine.” Guzma spoke.

Both you and Plumeria looked confused, unsure as to what this information was meant to inform you of. “So?”

“She’s the one in charge of the Aether Foundation, President Lusamine.”

And you just had to piss off the big dog, didn’t you? You realised what this meant. The Aether Foundation, by Gladion’s warning, were not someone to mess about with. This was worse than when you fought against the Rockets. Gladion had mentioned that his mother abused pokemon, there was a link between that woman and him, somehow. Gladion was running away specifically because of that woman. Because she was the Aether Foundation President? Though, he ran away from home and stated he was running away from his mother…

The gears ticked in your mind, as you realised the full scale of how fucked you were. You’d attacked her, tried to murder her if Guzma hadn’t stopped you and you’re hiding away her _son_ right beneath her very eyes. You were playing with fire, and you were sure you were going to get burnt. You were sure… Gladion couldn’t stay here. She’d find out where he was hiding quickly if she was going to try to make Team Skulls’ life difficult.

“Shit. I’m… Guz, I fucked up. Didn’t I?”

Guzma shook his head. “Ya’ll did what we all wanted to do. Ya’ll didn’t know. But, we ain’t getting outta this easily. I’ve spoken to her. She’s gonna visit next week, we can’t stop her. She’s got too many trainers on her side and we ain’t good enough. I want you both here when she visits. We gotta talk, sort this out, see what she wants in return for silence. She… she figures you’re the fire starter in Haouli City.” Whilst she had no proof of such a thing, she certainly had proof enough that you had attempted to murder her. If she mentioned the Haouli City burning, the fact you did own a fire pokemon fully capable of such a thing, they’d question you. And you weren’t sure if you could hold it out against the cops Nanu had kept you safe from. He could only go so far for you, especially since he didn’t really owe you anything.

“Boss… I’m… I’ll be fine, can take the brunt of the pigs for the good of the fam.”

You were very surprised, after telling Guzma you were okay to be the sacrificial lamb for the good of the team, that he’d flip off the lid in that next moment. He slammed his fist down onto his throne, startling you and Plumeria both. “Ya ain’t doing shit, Dodge! We’re fam. None of yas are going to the cops. We stick together. This time next week, be here. We’ll sort this shit out with Lusamine.” Neither of you were happy, but you didn’t think there was a lot you could do. You prepared yourselves, you were all sure that Lusamine was going to bring a lot of her staff over to try to overpower you, should you try anything funny. The best thing you could do was to get the grunts prepared if things went pear shaped.

In that time, you continued to train Gladion, not telling him about the encounter with his mother. You were sure it wouldn’t go well and fuck things up for when she did come to visit. You had prepared to have Jesse take Gladion for further training, long enough to last through the meeting with Lusamine so they both wouldn’t run into each other. Guzma had no idea, you were in big enough trouble as it was and you didn’t want to invite even more to the party. Jesse had no idea why, but she knew well enough that Gladion had known the Aether Foundation and was recognisable.

Gladion was doing well in his training. Something you told him must’ve clicked as he and Type:Null were suddenly pretty close. They must’ve shared a moment together, maybe much like you had when your Eevee evolved into Umbreon. Somehow, suddenly, they had become in tune. They understood each other, about as well as you and Umbreon could. They fought well, Umbreon was even impressed with its partner and enjoyed their company. You brought Salazzle out to fight his Null a couple of times, but Salazzle easily overpowered and out speed the poor Null. Salazzle was a dirty fighter, was very fond of it too. Unlike Umbreon who could appreciate a battle and a fair opponent, Salazzle would do anything to win and overpower the enemy. She held no such remorse, she was only out to impress you regardless of how unfair or dangerous it was. You had gotten Gladion used to the idea of what Team Skull did, stealing was the most of it. It was the best you could do for money, stealing Pokémon and selling them on to those who couldn’t be bothered catching any. Or sold on to other gangs who couldn’t get to Alola and catch the unique Pokémon that lived here on the islands. Gladion didn’t seem entirely comfortable with the idea, but after a push, he finally got the idea that this was the only way to get food on the table. He was startlingly good at hiding and getting away, you noted. Rivalling yours even. You tutored him through the best of pickpocketing. He picked it up quickly and effectively. He’d make a good Team Skull member yet.

You didn’t tell Nanu. You couldn’t. Instead, when you met up with him the one time during the week, you informed him how well Gladion was coping with Pokémon battling. You were impressed, he was picking it up rather well and you were sure he’d be a rather formidable opponent if he kept up with his training. You left it rather vague on what Gladion did other than Pokémon battling, Nanu was still a cop after all. The less he knew, the better.

He was aware something was wrong, you were sure of it. He was experienced at reading people, it came with his job. He could read your nervousness, but he never pushed to ask. He did, however, keep a close eye. You noticed him at the edge of your eye sight shortly after you’d walked from his house and back to Po Town.

You wish you could tell him. Tell him how badly you fucked up. How you could potentially have ruined Team Skull forever. But you couldn’t. _Coward._

The day came. Jesse had left with Gladion fifteen minutes ago and you were standing on Guzma’s right side, whilst Plumeria stood on his left. You waited, a grunt had informed you that they had spotted Aether Foundation members heading this way, several of them too. Lusamine was indeed among them. You were trying to prepare yourself the best you could, prepare yourself mentally for the encounter you knew might even be tougher than the fight against the Rocket members.

A full minute or two later, the door opened. The woman’s heels clicked against the floor as she walked into the room. You tensed up, you hadn’t meant to, didn’t want to give yourself away, but the guilt ate away at you. This was all your fault.

_This was all your fault._

Lusamine put on a disgusted face, spotting how messy and graffiti’d Guzma’s room was. “Disgusting creatures, living no better than animals here.” She spat out. “Such a sad life. Don’t you ever hope to improve it?”

Guzma huffed, kicking his feet out and crossing one over the other. You kept your arms crossed, watching silently. “We look after ourselves. Ain’t nobody give a shit. We live like this cuz we wanna, aint nobody able to handle us being us.”

“You’ve seen what happens when you live like wild animals? You get taken out like wild animals.” An evil grin spread over her face, even the Aether Foundation members she had brought with her were nervous around her. But they couldn’t do anything, wouldn’t go against her orders. Not because of any loyalty towards their leader, but because they were afraid of what would happen to them if they did disobey her. “If we don’t kill you off, the hunger and the wild Pokémon just outside will. So, to repay the debt of your incompetent admin, I’m willing to give your group a chance. Nobody else ever loved you, nobody loves you but yourselves. Lusamine is here to help you.”

You held back a snort. It all sounded like a pack of lies, a bunch of bullshit being shit out of her poisonous mouth. You gulped when you heard her clear her throat, in the scolding sense. She began walking, back and forth, her heels clicking against the floor. “The police have abandoned you, they make your life such a pain, don’t they?” You didn’t care correct her that you had kept Nanu off your backs, so long as you kept your antics as small and not as noticeable. As long as it wasn’t dangerous, Nanu didn’t get himself or the police involved. “I’m needing some help from ruffians such as yourselves. This is my proposal, I need you to continue being the menaces that you are, making trouble, being a pain to the public and the police. The Aether Foundation will pay you for your time, for all distractions you cause. Anything extra we ask you to do, we expect you to do, without questions, without asking why. Do you understand?”

That… didn’t seem so bad. You would get to continue to be yourselves, just helping the Aether Foundation in the process. However, you didn’t understand why distracting the police would help the Aether Foundation whatsoever in what they wanted. Weren’t the Aether Foundation highly revered? Why would the police ever get involved with what the Aether Foundation are doing?

Guzma didn’t seem to believe it either. “Wait, lady, so… you wanna have us… being us? And pay us? For being us? Say wut.”

Lusamine huffed, clearly annoyed. “You couldn’t hope to understand. I have my own reasons for wanting your help. There are not many who are willing to do such a thing, these Islands are too set in their ways. You rebel them, or failed their ways. That’s why you came together, nobody else can possibly help you. Really, I don’t see how you have any other choice.” She did have a point. None of you were sure that the police would step up to help you in a situation if Team Skull and the Aether Foundation came to blows. The Aether Foundation were just so much stronger and bigger than you are, they’d overwhelm you so easily that you’d be forced to do their bidding either way.

Guzma knew it, just as much as you did. Plumeria looked to Guz, leaning close and whispering into his ear. You didn’t hear what she said, but it must’ve been somewhat reassuring as Guzma perked up a little bit. He looked to Lusamine, crossing his arms. “What ya’ll paying?”

There was a lot of bargaining, a lot of pushing. In the end, there was money enough for us to survive on, but hardly live on. She refused to go any higher, reminding us of our place, but reassuring that she needed us to be healthy enough to do our jobs. As reassuring as that could possibly be. It had taken twenty minutes, Lusamine huffing and reminding us that we must do our jobs. If any fell out of line, well the threat was never finished but you all got the idea.

After the meeting, after Guzma, Plumeria and yourself spoke afterwards on the best way of tackling this problem (which was to do as Lusamine asks for the time being), you went to find Gladion. You knew, with the Aether Foundation making regular visits here, you couldn’t have him staying in Po Town. Not when any of them could find him easily if they went looking. Po Town wasn’t big enough to hide him when he was so recognisable.

“What? You’re kicking me out?” You had never seen Gladion look so crestfallen. You felt horrid, but you knew that there was nothing else you could do. Nothing else that would save him from being taken from his mother.

“That stunt we pulled on the boat? The Aether Foundation found us. We’re in a bit of trouble, trying our best but.” You shrugged. “Look, t’is for the best, I’ll keep training ya, help ya along. I can’t abandon ya just like that. I’ll help find ya places, help with money if I can. We’re all a bit tight, but we’re trying.”

Gladion took a long time to digest this. He seemed conflicted, unsure of whether to be thankful or hateful. You didn’t blame him. In the end, he nodded, remaining neutral. “Okay. I think, yeah, it might be the best thing. I’d prepared myself for the worst when I left the Aether Foundation. I’d rather this than be out with them… I can’t handle it with them anymore.” You knew that story only too well, from many other Skull members having the same issue.

You made sure he had a room booked for a long time in the local hotel on Ula’Ula. You had enough money saved to cover the cost, Gladion was happy to pay back with some jobs you ever needed help with. You had decided, asking Nanu for any and all matters you could help with, you’d let Gladion get involved. You didn’t want anybody else getting involved, Gladion knew Nanu well enough, so you were sure he wouldn’t question why or how. Didn’t matter that he was a crooked cop, it was helping your cause to be a nuisance for Lusamine and getting Gladion some experience at the same time.

Over time, over the months, the effect of being stuck with Lusamine became apparent. You soon realised, Lusamine was your only source of income. All the pokemon you stole? You could no longer sell, as they went straight to the Aether Foundation. Nobody wanted to trade with you anymore, the jobs you were getting from Nanu were barely enough to cover you and Gladion alone. The rest of Team Skull began to suffer, no more drugs, electricity in the town were never paid and so didn’t work anymore, using Salandits to light the way. Food was about the only thing you all could afford, and running water. Everything else, heating and the like were a luxury you couldn’t afford. You never realised it, being in the grip of the Aether Foundation had left you in a rut. Team Skull members were becoming apathetic. It was hard to continue doing the jobs when you simply existed. Things were looking grim.

You had managed to keep Gladion hidden, and when he felt it right, he went to Melemele island. To further train and become independent. He had saved up enough money and felt he could do more, help you like you had helped him. He had no idea how involved you were with the Aether Foundation, but he knew that the gang was in trouble. He never considered himself fully in the team, but he would help you in any way he could. You appreciated that, had enjoyed Gladion’s company. You knew, however, you had to let him go and do his own thing.

Then, after months of being stuck under the control of Lusamine, something changed. Lusamine came screaming, tearing her hair out and being her scary self, ranting and raving about some girl who stole something from her. You all waited until she calmed down enough before you could begin to understand what she was saying.

A girl, Lily, had taken a special rare Pokémon off from her that she needed for her research. It was very valuable and she needed it back at any cost. If we could bring the girl back as well, then we’d be paid double. Cosmog was the Pokémon, something you weren’t familiar with whatsoever. You had never heard of a Cosmog before and seeing the picture of it, it didn’t look like anything that special. What was the fuss over this small insignificant Pokémon? Lusamine would not say, but she insisted that she have it back no matter the cost. And the payment was too good to ignore. Because of that, you began having Skull members spread out, looking for anyone matching the description of this Lily girl and the Pokémon that she had stolen. Lusamine was happy enough to pay for the services of finding her, so long as you did the job correctly. And so, Team Skull were spread all over, looking for this special Cosmog.

That’s when you began hearing about this trainer, messing up with your plans. Fighting Skull members off anything they were trying to do, ruining their fun. It was beginning to become a pain. First in Melemele Island. Then, they even followed the pair to Akala Island. _What a pest._ You were determined then, even as you were forced to remain in Ula’ula to assist Guzma with handling Lusamine and keeping the Skull members occupied and doing their job, you’d keep an eye on this trainer. Maybe, there was a special reason he was picking on your boys.

It was much later, that you came face to face with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND this is where it goes into modern day! I will say, as it goes into the game plot, things may be a little different. I may edit shit because obviously there was only one Skull admin during the game timeline. There weren't multiple. I've got an idea of how I want it to go, Guzma will be shown to the hero (Sun, in this case) much later than in the game, and probably be a little more threatening. You'll see what I mean when it comes up (if I stick with that plan as well :P ) 
> 
> I'm not the happiest with this, but I'm not sure how to improve or what to add. So, I figure this will do. It seems like a nice stopping point before we get into the timeline of the game~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try not to take so long with updating next time! Promise P: Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Means a lot to me! ^^
> 
> ~Blackie


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your luck was only spiralling further downwards when you lost to a child trainer. Just as you thought things couldn't get any worse, a grunt reports that they might actually have found the lost Lillie girl you've been looking for! It was time, finally your luck was beginning to turn around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I might improve and actually update more often. One day. I've taken on too many stories to handle xD I shouldn't be left to do this haha
> 
> Not much to say here, other than if you don't like Pokémon Sun spoilers, don't read beyond this point! If you haven't completed the game (it's been out for a year what're you doing?) and don't like spoilers, turn around and finish yo game man :P 
> 
> That is all! Enjoy~

Chapter 6

You’d been wondering about Ula’Ula island, headed towards Malie City garden when you heard the jeering of your fellow fam members.

“F-fine! You asked for it!”

“Yeah, knock ‘em down, Kukui!”

“Teach those no good Skulls a lesson!”

Ah. You grinned. Guess another hot shot thought he was good enough to take on and make trouble for you and your fam. You were meant to be patrolling, looking for this girl that Lusamine wanted so badly, it was a top priority but so far you’d heard nothing at all about the girl, nor her strange Pokémon. You hurried ahead, getting to the bridge without being seen to spot two Team Skull members you recognised but hadn’t learnt the names of facing a man that wore his white shirt open, his chest on full display and a white hat to top it off. He looked… familiar, but you couldn’t place why he was familiar. Next to him stood a kid, probably about twelve years old, definitely a trainer but otherwise seemed rather unremarkable.

“Four turns! I betcha I can take you out in four turns in the Battle Royale. You got to beat the man to be the man, boys!” The half-naked man spoke, throwing his hand forward in challenge. He wasn’t holding a poke ball, he was just holding his hand out. You rolled your eyes, this guy seemed all talk and no action. Boring! You were sure to make sure you could fix that and liven things up a bit. Maybe make them think twice before they pushed your boys around.

“Battle Royale, huh? Big talk for a dude showing off his pecks, eh?” You spoke up, crossing your arms with a big smirk on your face. Everyone turned at once, addressing you suddenly. Really, none of them had apparently noticed your appearance until you spoke. You didn’t realise you’d snuck up and ruined the party.

The crowd gasped, talking to each other. “That’s Dodger, Guzma’s right hand man.”

Smirking, you strolled right up to the scientist (at least, you assumed from his get up), leaving only inches between your noses. Being right up in your face, you were surprised to see this man didn’t seem at all bothered nor intimidated.

“Yo yo! Dodge man!” One of the grunts cheered you on.

“Whack ‘em one boss!”

You huff, giving the man a scrutinising look. “Ya’ll look familiar.”

The man seemed to be doing the same. “So do you, though I don’t remember consulting with ruffians.”

You let out a bark of laughter. “Typical attitude from a guy showing off nothing.” You made sure he knew you were luring at his chest. “I’ve seen better!”

Kukui glared at you. You grinned. “Guzma on holiday and couldn’t say hi to a pal?”

That’s when you realised who he was. You felt like an idiot for not placing it earlier, but you hadn’t met the guy since you were very young, and only once. Before you were starting your trial, you’d met him along with Hala, going through the rules of the trial, dos and do nots etc. You’d nodded and agreed to the terms and had set on your way to your trial.

“Oh, I remember! The nerd professor Kukui, helping little kids with their trials. Guzma told me about you. Said you were a bit of a snob or summat. Guess I see it.” You snicker, watching Kukui close his eyes in annoyance.

“So, Guzma himself couldn’t stand to see me, so he sent his mutt. Is that it?”

In truth, Guzma was currently in a meeting with Lusamine, to tell him how the progress for looking for this Lily girl was going. Horrendous, was the correct answer. Guzma told you to leave him be with Lusamine. You had wanted to argue, you hated the woman, there was something about her that you didn’t agree with. It was her fault you were in bigger shit than you had been before, you’d been doing fine before she turned up. Sure, you’d still stolen Pokémon, but you sold them to people who could afford it and ask for more. Lusamine had you trapped in her web, paying much less than the usual, but scaring away anyone else who would’ve bought from you previously. You had nowhere else to go now, but that didn’t mean you’d take what she did silently.

“Guzma’s got bigger fish to fry than you, hot shot.” You step back and stretched your arms forward, hearing your bones cracking and you moan in relief. You watch Kukui squirm in discomfort, though he never says anything. You smirk. Good. It felt good to have an influence on people, regardless of whether they were good or bad. “Didn’t actually know you were here on this island, I was just strolling by and heard a commotion. I like commotions. I did hear you were making a Pokémon League or summat, that true?” It had just been speculation and rumours, and you’d learnt fast to take rumours with a grain of salt. People were very quick to agree with word of mouth, regardless of the facts that supported or were against the word of mouth itself.

“It’s true. I’m building a Pokémon League, for trainers who can beat the Island challenge, to go further into battles more vicious than they’ve seen before!”

You laugh, the other two goons laughing with you. “Don’t get me wrong, prof, it’s cute.” You calm down, but the smirk doesn’t leave your face. “But the Island Challenge is just flawed. It’s old fashioned, the traditions are old fashioned, expectations old fashioned. We get it, it’s shit. But we don’t need a Pokémon League.” What you needed, and you knew it, was a better system to helping those that failed their island challenge. So many of your brothers and sisters of Team Skull failed the island challenge and chased off like failures. But, you weren’t going to tell him that, he wouldn’t give a shit, just like all the other Kahuna’s. Nanu was the only one who seemed to be trying, which is why you gave him a break. He allowed you to run free, because it was the best way he knew to help. “It’s just adding more problems.”

“Speak for yourself, Dodger.” Kukui snapped back, surprising you. “Just because Guzma himself couldn’t be a Kahuna, it doesn’t mean the challenge is flawed. Just because you all couldn’t pass it.” You growled, like you needed a reminder from some nerd to tell you. Kukui turned, moving away slightly as he spoke. “I have my own dreams, to find the best move for a Pokémon. To find the perfect move. And I’ve found it, whilst I was in the Kanto region. It’s simple! The best move for any Pokémon is the one that you and your Pokémon both use and agree on together.” Kukui looked back to you, determination on his features. “Think you’re such a good trainer then? Show me your moves then! Prove you’re not all talk!” He turns to the kid what was beside him, the one you had been pointedly ignoring. “Ain’t that right, Sun?” The kid nodded, a bright smile on his face, though he didn’t speak.

You snorted, crossing your arms together which showed off the Salandit tattoos you had gotten done clearly to the crowd. Not that you cared, they had no idea what it symbolised, that was something for only you to know. And Nanu, the nosey bastard. “This move maniac’s blabbing some horse shit.” You paid more attention now to the kid, what was so special about them that Kukui felt the need to address him? Then, you noticed the Z Ring around his wrist. “A Z ring? Doing the island challenge yourself, eh? You don’t look like Hala’s grandson, thought he was doing it?”

Sun didn’t seem to reply to you, or even really acknowledge you much other than you existed. What a strange kid. “This is Sun, he moved in recently from Kanto to take on the Island challenge and he’s loving every minute of it! Think you’re tough, why don’t you battle him then? If you can, that is.”

You were about to spout something along the lines of ‘why should I?’ when one of the Skull grunts leaned towards you. “That’s the kid that messed us up on Melemele!” He whispered into your ear.

Oh! This kid was the trainer? This kid? You were sure he was wrong, but if it was, then this was as easy as teaching him a lesson. He looked no older than twelve, absolutely clueless as to what he has gotten himself into. So, you stepped up with a laugh. “Sure, I’ll destroy the kid in for ya. Give him a big lesson in life; be disappointed. Get used to it, cuz life’s a shithole. Ready or not! This is what ya get for messing with Team Skull!”

You grabbed a pokeball, sending Murkrow first to battle against the kid. You were sure, you could bring the kid down a peg.

…

“Ach!” It was the only way to react, as you saw your best fighter, Salazzle herself go down against the kids’ Pokémon. Who the fuck was this kid!? You hadn’t seen anyone battle like that in a long time, his Pokémon were in perfect sync with its trainer, somehow able to dodge even your tougher moves! Salazzle had fought without mercy, you were always wary sending her out as she fought tooth and nail to please you. It meant she was sometimes dangerous. Umbreon was much more refined, fighting to win but only to knock out. Salazzle could kill a Pokémon if she was left to her own devices. And yet, even she had been taken down. She was wobbling on her feet, refusing to back down and you saw she was about to charge again foolishly against the kid’s pokemon. You knew she was going to be hurt badly, even if the kid wouldn’t have meant it. You retreated her, fast, against her fighting will. You kept your hand over her pokeball, hiding the fact she was furious, fighting to get out and kill or get herself killed. You ignored her. You held tightly onto her pokeball, afraid to let go in case she burst out. She’d calm down soon enough, you knew.

You, however, were furious. Really. You weren’t even good enough to beat a twelve-year-old kid. Were you really that bad at battling? Had it come to this? Plumeria hadn’t been kidding, you realise. Plumeria had fought this trainer as well and told you about him. You didn’t take her seriously. You wish you had now.

You glare at the kid, pointing an accused finger at the kid. “You win this time, punk. I’ll remember this though. If you keep messing with Team Skull, you aren’t gonna like what happens next.” You weren’t necessarily talking about your team. If he crawled in far enough, the kid could figure out that the Aether Foundation were funding you. You weren’t sure what would happen if they did. But, it would spell big trouble if the kid got involved, either way. You had to warn Guzma. “Let’s get outta here.” You told the other two members, meaning for them to scram. You didn’t want them following you, not until you’d calmed Salazzle enough that she’d stop shaking her poke ball.

The two grunts ran behind you, eager to get away from the crowd. They spoke once you were all far enough away. “Boss, how come you didn’t smack him one?”

Well, could you really tell them that your Pokémon was ready to kill the kid’s Pokémon, herself or the trainer? “Salazzle was down and out, she’d kill herself if she kept going. He won, I ain’t gonna fight the kid when there’s such a crowd.”

The other grunt seemed to be fine with that, nodding his head and keeping quiet. The primary grunt, not so much. “C’mon, we got beat by a kid! So many times, and even you Dodge! Can we just let him get away with it?”

“I’m tellin’ Guz soon as we get to Po Town. Plumes got beat by that trainer too. There’s something about ‘im.” You stopped when you saw you were hidden enough in the trees, nobody would find you here or bother you. “Scout ahead, tell Guz what happened. I’ll be back to report as well. I gotta do something first.” The grunts nodded without question, rushing off in the direction to Po town. There was a forest path, a way to get to Po Town without the use of a water type Pokémon. Many members had Mareanies to avoid this, but not all and so this forest path was better for everyone. You were included, having only Umbreon, Murkrow and Salazzle.

You let go of your poke ball, watching Salazzle burst out of it angrily, huffing her poisonous gas. She turned to you, snarling. She wasn’t happy, but you knew she wouldn’t hurt you. “I’m sorry girl, you were gonna get hurt or worse if ya carried on!” She snorted. She didn’t seem satisfied. She was still glaring at you with her blue eyes brightening. So clearly, she was listening and considering. Her eyes made her really obvious to her moods, if she ever tried to hide it. “I had to stop you. Don’t be mad, I was doing it for you.” Probably not helping her feelings for you, but it seemed to do the trick. She whimpered a little, her tail lowering from its aggressive stance and she stands tall, holding her arms open. She wanted to be held. Carried. You spoilt her rotten. With a sigh, you bent down to pick her up and she clung around your neck, her tail hanging limb by your neck and down your front. She was a smaller girl than most, 3’8 rather than some 3’11 Salazzles like Plumeria’s and your Salazzle was lighter at 20kgs. She was still exhausting to carry sometimes, for long distances. Still, she’d saved your life plenty of times and she never asked for much. She lived in the same shit conditions you did and loved you anyway, the least you could do was spoil her a little.

She began this weird sort of purr you could never figure out, it was like her body vibrated like a cat, only she’s not a cat. Her body would heat up a little to a comfortable temperature and she’d open her mouth and let her tongue hang. You’d gotten so used to it that you didn’t ponder about it anymore, it was normal to you.

You did put her down once you were out of the forest. She didn’t complain, letting out her cry happily and closing her eyes as you pet her on the head. She followed you closely as you made your way back to Po Town, passing through the gates and making it right to Guzma’s room before you got stopped anywhere else.

Lusamine wasn’t there when you arrived, thank goodness. Plumes was, it made the job all the more easier for you. “I found the kid that dunked you. You weren’t kidding.”

Plumes crossed her arms, giving you a critical look. “I told you, I wasn’t joking. That kid… there’s something about him. He and his Pokémon work a little too well as a team.”

You turn to Guzma. “The kid was with Professor Kukui, your old pal if you remember him.” You crossed your own arms, watching Guzma as his fists tightened at a memory you probably weren’t aware of nor privy to. “He’s building a Pokémon league up in Mount Lanakila. Some bloody bull crap about finding the perfect move, kinda tuned him out later.” You scratched your ear for further emphasis. There wasn’t any need, but you felt like it regardless.

“Yeah, I know. Had a grunt tell em earlier.” Guzma grunted. “Leave Professor Kukui out of it. When the time comes, I’ll destroy him.” You shrugged your shoulders, it honestly made no difference to you since Kukui just seemed like every other snob. Calling you all ruffians, rather than looking at the bigger problem at hand. “Any dice on the Pokémon for Lusamine?”

You looked to see that Plumeria shook her head. Darn. You had been hoping… she was so much better at surveillance than you were. You hated to give Guzma the news, but you shook your head as well. Plumes spoke, “We’ll find her, we just need more time.”

“We ain’t got all the time in the world, Plumes.” Guzma sighed, rubbing his head like he had a headache. You felt badly for him, but there was nothing else that could be done. You weren’t exactly equipped to finding a missing person, and you couldn’t ask Nanu for any of his advice like before. He’d want to know why, and you couldn’t let him know the Aether Foundation had turned. Not if you didn’t want your head on the line. “Lusamine is getting more and more on my case, we’ve gonna start losing on money if we don’t bring her in.”

The pair of you were aghast in horror. Surely, she couldn’t do that! “But if she drops it any lower we’ll…!” Even Plumes couldn’t believe it. You were struggling enough as it is, there hadn’t been any electricity for some time now. You’d been using Salandits and your Salazzles to try to keep the places lit. That was if you stole enough rare Pokemon. People were getting smarter lately, even you had dry days when it came to stealing some.

Guzma nodded. “’m trying, Plumes. She ain’t backing down. I managed to hold it longer, a week at most.”

You heard Salazzle give a cry beside you, she snuggled her head into your waist, clearly distressed. She was a smart girl, she knew that you were all in big trouble if some miracle didn’t happen, and fast.

That’s when a loud knocking came on the door. You turned, annoyed. “I’ll get it, boss.” Getting to the door, Salazzle at your side, you opened the door to snarl at the grunt on the other side. “meetin’, the fucks so important?”

This grunt seemed frazzled, like he’d run a marathon. Something had spooked him, but he seemed rather excited too. “Boss! I saw a trainer, got totally owned! Came to save a girl with a moving bag! She musta have some rare pokemon or summat!”

You stopped. This… was valuable information. A girl with a moving bag? Hiding a pokemon in a bag, not a poke ball? This! It could be Lillie! You opened the door. “C’mon, the boss’ll wanna hear this.” You let the grunt in, shouting back into the room; “He’s got info!”

Plumes seemed surprised. She looked at him. “What’s the name?”

“Xander. I was just walkin’ past the Aether House ‘n I saw this girl, she was chasing her bag! Like her bag were alive or some shit! I caught her before she went into the Aether house, was gonna rip her bag away but she caught me. Started screamin’ and shit. Then some trainer came to save her, took my poor Drowzee out!” He gave a detailed description of the girl and the trainer.

Fucking hell. It was the trainer that had beaten you earlier in the day. He’d moved fast, he must’ve just cut quickly the direct route to the Aether house, rather than the backway you had gone to get to Po Town. That girl though… it sounded like Lillie alright. Long blond hair, quiet girl wearing a dress of sorts with a big bag.

“Reckon it might be her?” You look to Plumes, wanting to double check. You were hoping, finally, maybe this was the stroke of luck you were looking for!

Plumes looked to Guzma. “Probably one way to find out. What do you reckon?”

Guzma stood up, nodding his head. “You got a plan? You might want to scout first, see if it is her first. Then we can work on the capture later if it really is her.” He looks to the both of you. Though, you were always the better one with the plan. “Think a plan, if that trainer is involved and protecting her, bring him here and I’ll deal with him.”

With a smirk, you nodded. “Of course, easy boss!” You knew the Aether House, you were sure you could sneak in somehow through a window if need be, if Plumeria could keep everyone else distracted. “The guy likes to be a hero, eh? Let’s have him save someone.”

…

The plan was flawless. You wouldn’t even need to sneak, as things seemed a lot easier than they first appeared. The trainer hero, Sun, had gone off to do his Island Challenge, the one that you had failed. You knew what would happen, going after the Mimikyu, along with Acerola so the two biggest trainers would be gone. It seemed that even Hala’s grandson was here too, he’d gone to get prepared for the Island Challenge and do it after Sun had completed his. That left just the two kids and the silly monkey Pokémon they had in there guarding the place. Plumeria and yourself would be more than a match for it.

The pair of you along with the grunts stormed into the building the moment Acerola and the trainers went out of earshot and out of sight. “Knock knock! Heard there was a rare Pokémon here!” You grin manically. There were two kids, one with an Elekid and another with a Yungoose. There was the monkey Pokémon you didn’t care to learn the name of just to the side, but it was sleeping or didn’t seem to care. Then, there stood the girl you knew you were after. She looked like a spitting image of Lusamine, long blond hair, a white hat, white dress and a bag you were sure had the rare Pokémon in. But, you couldn’t take it yet, not yet. You didn’t have the time to whisk her away to Lusamine, the trainers would be back soon.

“Team Skull!” Lillie cried out, holding her bag closer to her. That just cemented your theory. That bag is where the Pokémon was. You knew, Plumes must’ve seen it as well.

“Hey! You’re not touching my Yungoose!” Well, just for that, the little squirt could learn a few manners.

“Sorry kid, your guardian didn’t pay the bills so I’ll be taking that rat from ya hands and call it a day!” You grin, bringing out your Salazzle. She hissed puffing out gas, ready for a battle. Plumes hadn’t bought her Golbat out just yet, unsure if you needed him just yet. Salazzle could handle a lot on her own. The kid’s Elekid stepped up, sparking in agitation and growling at Salazzle. She didn’t take kindly, leaping forward and scratching him. The Elekid was strong, thunder punching her back and away.

Salazzle cried out, then in a fit of anger, she let loose a venoshock, coating the poor electric type in toxic poison and knocking it out. “Whoa, down girl!” She did as she was told, huffing out a gas cloud at her opponent.

“Elekid!” The poor kid cried out. Well, he had to learn someday that you couldn’t win all battles. Salazzle was not one that liked to lose, not ever.

“Now, hand over the Yungoose quietly, we’ll be on our way and out of your hair then.” Plumes spoke, calmly and quietly.

Lillie looked like she was going to burst into tears, standing there defenceless with her bag to her side. The other smaller girl looked close to tears, but she was putting on a much braver face. She put on her best angry face for someone so young, then ordered her Yungoose to attack Salazzle.  You smirked. Well, she asked for it.

“Grab ‘em, girl!” She wasn’t usually one for grabbing and subduing, but she could do it if she really tried hard enough. Hissing, she leapt at the Yungoose, pushing him down onto the ground and using her poisonous gas on him to make him fall limp. He was unconscious, asleep but not harmed. She grabbed him by her arms as she tossed him as close to you as she could get. Quick, before the kids could react, you grabbed the poor defenceless Pokémon off the floor and held him up like a rat.

“Yungoose! Give him back, you bully!” the girl kid tried to get to you, but she was stopped when Salazzle began hissing at her, turning on her instantly. You hushed her, if only to calm her down to not be so aggressive. No need to completely traumatise them, you weren’t that much of an arsehole. You hoped.

“Tell your friend, Sun, if you want this Yungoose back, he’ll have to come get him. From Po Town. Alone. Then, you can have him back, unharmed.” Plumes told them firmly. The pair of kids back away, both crying, although both nod their heads. “Good. They should be back soon.” Then she turns without another word. You whistle for Salazzle, who turns and follows you to your side obediently.

“I feel a little bad…” You commented, the grunts feeling the same as they nodded their heads slowly. “But the boss wants what is done.”

Plumeria stops suddenly at the top of the stairs. “Dodger, make a run for Po Town. I see Sun and Acerola coming our way now.”

“Ah shit! Hold them off for a few for me, will ya sis?” You ask her quickly, grabbing a bag you had thought to bring with you from your pocket (it unfolded, much like a shopping bag) and put the unconscious Yungoose in. You weren’t sure how long he would be asleep, but hopefully long enough you’d make it back to Po Town. Otherwise, Salazzle was gonna be some use again. Plumes nodded her head silently, not looking away from the road as you made a run for Po Town, Salazzle following close behind. You wanted to keep her out, just in case the Yungoose proved to be a bit of a bastard.

Luckily, he didn’t wake up the entire run there, he was gracious enough to wake up after Guzma had already seen the plan had worked a treat. Soon, Sun would be coming to save the poor Pokémon.

“Good job, Dodge! Now, keep it entertained and guarded. Whilst we wait for the ‘hero’ to arrive.”

But… how does one keep a Yungoose entertained? Especially when it had ripped the bag it was in to pieces and was just snarling angrily at you now. “Do I gotta? Look at it, it’s fucking feral!”

“It was your idea. Think of something, and don’t let it touch my bed!”

“Wish I took the Elekid now.” That was a misstep on your part. Elekid would’ve been a lot easier, but the Yungoose girl pissed you off more.

This is you paying the price. You lost a good shirt from the Yungoose. You were used to some of Salazzle’s angry fits, but the Yungoose made her look tame!

You were in for a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Team Skull are arseholes, remember that kids! We felt bad for them until they picked on those little kids (this happens in the game. Don't look at me ><) even tho I don't like kids xD
> 
> Next chapter~ Big showdown with Big Bag Guzma! I can't wait to get to it~ It's gonna be a ball of fun~ 
> 
> Fancy reading more? Check out http://www.furaffinity.net/user/blackwolf2dragoon/ for my own furry writing! Pokémon will be coming onto there too c: I'll be taking on requests there soon, keep an eye out! :D +18 only plz!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets down when the kid makes it to Po town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably sounded better in my head, but here it is to be read anyway.
> 
> Note at the bottom on why I took so long to update and write this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 7

The kid came prime on time and so you didn’t have to worry about trying to keep the Yungoose entertained for too long. Sun didn’t seem to have broken a sweat, by the looks of things and just strode up to Guzma as if he owned the place. You kept to the side, as ordered and blocking the view of the Buganium-Zs you had gathered over a long period of time. Guzma’s orders, since he had been refused his place as a captain, then nobody was able to be a captain in charge of the Buganium-Z. You hadn’t sold any, although it had almost gotten to the point where you wouldn’t have a choice.

The kid took no notice of you whatsoever, eyes only for the boss standing by his throne. The kid knew who Guzma was, even if he’d seen you pulling the strings more, you were more of a show dog than the puppeteer. It was why you were called Guzma’s dog, doing all that he asked and bringing his plans to fruition. Just like now, luring a kid into the hideout and allowing him the chance to get in. the goal hadn’t been to destroy the kid, but to waste time, waste his time and distract whilst Plumeria got to work on finding Lillie. You knew, she was hiding in the Aether House, but your promise to Nanu kept you from working against Acerola who owned the house. Plumeria didn’t make such a promise.

“The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up…” Guzma began his speech, one you didn’t interrupt. You stood, arms crossed and Salandit tats on show, blocking the exit of the Yungoos who had long given up, terrified of Salazzle’s attack. “Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!”

After the triumphant speech, the kid simply walked forward, almost menacing if he hadn’t been just some brat. You felt a smile on your face, the kid had guts you had to admit. But he really had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“I don’t really get you, kid, but at least this is a change of pace.” Guzma smirked, as if he hadn’t known the kid would be coming here. It had been all part of the plan. Not something you wanted the brat to know. “It’s not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!”

The kid frowned, then finally turned his gaze on you. For a second, before it glided down and sighted the Yungoos that was shaking in fear. It didn’t bother you at all, the Yungoos had done a number on your arms when you had attempted to pacify the bastard.

“I’m here for the Yungoos you stole.” You blinked in surprise. This was the first time you had heard him utter a word. Before, he’d merely grunted, gave battle commands to his Pokémon, so you knew he could speak, he just didn’t like to. He was that type. The strong, silent who preferred not to use words unless utterly necessary. Such as now, he made his point clear; he cared about Team Skull about as much as the rest of Alola did, despite having seen the conditions you had been living in. With no power to even work your Pokémon Centre anymore, you were squatting in a town that nobody wanted anymore. The place had been destroyed, by your hands you knew enough, but times were tough and keeping the place neat had not been a thought on anyone’s mind.

“Oh, Yungoos? How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. Tch!” Guzma grunted, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. You remained silent, watching the events unfold before you. “And you came all the way here just for that, huh? Can’t you just watch out for your own Pokémon and stay out of other people’s business!?” Then, the boss let out a hearty chuckle, crossing his arms and laughing at the kid, who looked more perplexed than intimidated. “You’re one messed up kid!” A kid with a hero complex, getting into shit he shouldn’t be for the greater good for the littler people who needed the help. Completely disregarding his own safety and throwing himself head first into stuff he shouldn’t.

Now, why did that seem so familiar? You felt suddenly torn for the kid, drawing parallels with his own actions and yours in the past. You’d thrown yourself into so many horrible situations, thinking you were going to make it, and it left scars on your body and psyche. This kid… seemed to be walking a path just like yours, only his road had a much smoother surface than your own had. Your car was beaten up and dented from the struggles you had gone through, whilst this trainer seemed to be taking it in his stride.  
You only hoped his luck didn’t run out or that he took a wrong turning. If he kept snooping, he’d end up in Aether Foundation’s claws, just like you have been.

“You wanna know what I do when some machine messes up?” Guzma continued talking to the kid, who had his full attention once again. Both remained completely ignorant of the inner battle you had, and you were thankful for it. “The first thing I do is give it a nice smack! I mean, most of the time I smash it to pieces, but hey, what can you do? Now let’s see if I can’t fix you!” You took a step back, knowing Guzma got rough in a battle and you hadn’t seen Guzma lose a fight in a long, long time. His Golisopod was not to be messed with and whilst the kid had wiped the floor with you, it didn’t necessarily mean he’d beat Guzma so easily. And true to form, Guzma unleashed Golisopod first into the ring to stomp the trainer.

…

You sweat a bit under the beanie as you watched his Golisopod go down. Somehow, this kid had beaten your boss. Big Bad Guzma had been defeated by a kid. Who the fuck was this child? How did he get so good at Pokémon? He had been completely in tune with his Pokémon, not a single flaw was to be found and his Pokémon never hesitated when he called for an order. It was like they were one, moving one of the same together. They were an unstoppable force of nature downing Golisopod without too much trouble. You wondered… how far could this kid go? Could he… if he could beat Guzma, could he go further? Perhaps… better than Lusamine? It was a pure desperate thought, but one that wouldn’t leave you. A way out of this mess… could you? Would you?

“Guzma! What is wrong with you!?” You flinched, hearing Guzma’s outburst, one you hadn’t heard before. You remained tentative, watching carefully in case you needed to leave him to his own devices and break the furniture. The boss turned his attention on you, glaring in anger. “Yo! Give the Pokémon back to the kid. NOW!” You didn’t dare disobey, not when he was in that awful mood. You stepped out the way, letting the Yungoos run to the side and it rushed out of the door without pause. Guzma growled towards you, a signal you weren’t going to ignore. Cowering and quick to escape, you rushed out the door, leaving the poor kid to his fate. Though, you knew, Guzma never hit anybody that didn’t deserve it. His anger though was terrifying enough to avoid.

You waited out on the balcony, unable to shake the feeling that this kid… there was something about him. You kept a watchful eye for him, waiting to see him exit the building. As you were waiting, you spotted old man Nanu, having come further into Skull territory than you knew he had for a long time. Stealing that little girl’s Pokémon had probably caught his attention. The Yungoos fled out of the building suddenly, rushing to Nanu’s side as if it recognised him. It screeched horribly, curling around his feet for protection, from you or the rain, you weren’t sure. The officer stopped, looking down at the Yungoos as if he hadn’t a clue what to do about it. Then, he looked up, spotting you on the balcony. He didn’t react, only looking back as you stared at him. His attention turned away, looking forward as the kid you’d seen before ran out of the building, catching up with the petrified mongoose.

“Have I got you to thank for this?” Nanu spoke to the child trainer, much like he did with you. Complete and utter apathy. The Yungoos hissed and screeched. Nanu looked down towards the now soaked creature. “Thing must’ve been scared half to death if it’s glad to see a wretch like me.” You leaned forward on the railings, unsure if that was a gag against you or a warning. Or some self-deprecating joke he always pulled. The pair were silent for a while, the rain coming down hard, but you felt like you had to see this. You would be dealing with Nanu soon enough, he would have a few choice words, something you thought you could handle. Guzma was certainly in no such state for a delicate manner such as this.

Then, Nanu sighed. “What a lot of hassle… a trial-goer, huh? Figures. Look, I’m not gonna fight someone who is taking on Team Skull.” You weren’t sure what he meant by that, if it was a front, or a warning for you listening. And he knew you were listening to every word spoken. But you remembered, Nanu was a Kahuna, even though he never acted like it, a trial-goer would be up against him if they wanted to continue his trial. Wouldn’t that be a feat, to hold a trial battle in the very place that abhors those traditions. Nanu couldn’t be that cruel, so perhaps he was saving your dignity by that very sentence. You could never tell with the cop. “I healed your Pokémon up so… go. Just go.”

He did as he promised, healing up the kid’s Pokémon, as if there were any need for it since he trashed Guzma in that battle. Nanu turned away afterwards, then continued talking. He spoke more than he had done for a long time. Whether your quiet observation had any effect on that or not, you’re not sure. “Although… looking around now… It seems like there’re fewer Team Skull folks around today than usual. Huh.” And there was a big reason for that. You could only hope… though, perhaps Nanu knowing would not be the worst idea in the world. They were out, completing another task elsewhere involving the Aether Foundation and that Lillie girl. She wouldn’t be coming back here, they would hide and either hijack a ship or somehow make their way to the Aether Paradise. You would join them soon enough, until you could get Po Town clear of intruders. Then, Guzma and you would join. “I guess some of ‘em might have run off after seeing their boss get beat.”

“Uncle Nanu!” Suddenly, in the distance you hadn’t been paying attention to, a girl in her 20s came running down.

Nanu groaned. “And here comes the noise again…” This was a first for you, seeing Acerola and Nanu interacting. Nanu always sent you away when his family wanted to see him, and it wasn’t often that happened either. You would’ve said that this was finally your chance, however the interaction did not go as you thought. It was simple chatter, about brainless stuff, Acerola thanking Sun for getting the Yungoos back and Acerola giving Nanu a pat on the back for ‘keeping his eyes on thins around here’. You didn’t want to break her heart, but Nanu let an awful lot slide he probably shouldn’t. Not that you helped. But, you had to do your job, whatever Guzma asked you to do, without question. She believed he stayed for the Pokémon, but you knew that wasn’t it at all. He claims cheap rent, she thought for the Pokémon. You were sure, he just wanted to be left alone, and Team Skull was happy to leave Nanu alone if he left you alone.

Well, you mostly did.

Then, Nanu uttered something to Sun. Something you hadn’t expected, it almost seemed like an apology. “Pokémon tucked up in their poke balls, Team skull locked up in their little town… I wonder if either enjoys the experience?” You wondered then, what he was trying to prove. Was that a message, telling you he hadn’t given up on you? Or trying to convince the trainer that Skull wasn’t all that bad but doing what was necessary in a world that ceased to care about you anymore, where even Tapu Bulu rained down on you every day. Whatever it was, the trainer remained as plain as he had before, with no reaction. They spoke quietly, when Sun nodded his head and summoned a Charizard, flying away without having noticed you had watched the entire affair.

You smiled innocently when Nanu’s attention was turned to you, after that little interruption. “Now that’s some real family reunion, eh old man?”

Nanu scowled, crossing his arms like a disappointed parent. In a way, he almost presented as your father figure, not that you would ever admit that. “I thought I told you to stay out of my family’s business.”

You shrug, climbing over the railing and jump down the balcony. You land safely, stretching as you came to Nanu’s side. “I did, but Guzma told me to get the kid’s attention.” You looked around, noticing no Skull members were paying you any mind, what few of them were left. You were sure, Guzma was on his way to the ship now, climbing over the wall with his Ariados whilst you kept everyone busy. You might be last to arrive, but you didn’t mind. You told Guzma you’d catch up, you had to hold the police officer off. In reality… you were about to break one of Guzma’s rules. Or, well, shiftily let it slip. Guzma thought that when Lillie and this Cosmog was delivered to Lillie, everything would be fine and go back to normal. You knew enough horrid people to know this wouldn’t be the case, Lusamine was the type to grab hold and never let go, not until she got what she wanted. Whatever she wanted in on was not healthy, Cosmog was an important Pokémon for some reason or another. You’d heard it could teleport, but beyond that, you hadn’t a clue. Abras do exactly the same, so it baffled you why they wanted that specific Pokémon strongly enough.

“What brings Aether scientists to Po Town? I had no idea you associated with scientists now.” Nanu asked quietly, walking forward slowly, clearly wanting you to follow him. You do so. He had your interest now.

“Men in white coats, I thought we invited that sort?” You grin, a joke surely.

It brought a smile to Nanu’s face, even if it hadn’t been the answer he was looking for. “Dodger, Gladion told me things about the Aether Foundation, as well as that girl. Did they…?”

You shook your head. “Gladion ain’t here. The moment they started sniffing here I sent Gladion away. But they ain’t ‘ere for ‘im.” The pair of you passed the barricades, you moved them out the way as a pair of grunts just watched you walk by. They didn’t question you, figuring you were keeping the cop busy and out of their hair. Most Skulls enjoyed Nanu’s company, some considered him part of the fam. So long as you didn’t tell him too much.

“Now, what would she want with a bunch of rejects, huh?”

“What we do best.”

Nanu stopped right outside the doors from the walls blocking Po Town. You went outside, closing the door behind you and stepping besides Nanu. You were sure, with a mind like his, he had already figured it out.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time?” You were on the fence. It felt… did you want to tell him? You’d be breaking Guzma’s rules, breaking his word and his trust. But, if it was for the greater good for him and for your fam, would it matter? You were in deeper shit than you could possibly climb out of.

Nanu called your name, your real one, and you flinched. It wasn’t him chastising, it was him worming his way through to you, trying to convince you. And you hated that it worked. You owed Nanu your life, just as you did Guzma. Guzma saved you and brought you back to life when you thought it was over in the deep forest, whilst Nanu kept the chains away from your wrists and being sent to hell. He kept your fam alive, provided the crumbs of food to sustain somewhat. Whilst you paid that back, doing unethical stuff he otherwise would not be able to, he was invaluable to your entire team. You’d been so prepared to take the dive, to be ready to betray for what could save you all and now suddenly you’re beginning to falter. Seeing the drop, you suddenly realised how unprepared you were.

This… this was doing what the kid was, stepping needlessly into danger. But it’s what you did best, right?

“We’re only the dogs being sent out on a tight chain around our necks. We’re strays nobody wants, and nobody hears, and we’re stuck in the pound, doing what we’re told.” You look to Nanu, making sure he hears exactly what you’re saying and hoping he could connect the dots. You weren’t telling him exactly, and therefore no rules broken. You weren’t a slipper fucker for nothing. “They are the hand that feeds us when we’re told to, caging us in with no way to call for help. Not unless you wanna get muzzled. It was this… or starve. Or worse… what you do to a dog with no use.”

Nanu remained silent for a long while. You knew, by his reaction, stone cold silence and eyes piercing, searching for a lie in your face, he knew what you were telling him. Completely Un-Skull like of you, but… you had become desperate. Perhaps, sometimes it was needed for you to bring the old you back.

“If I so happened to adopt one?”

You blinked, shocked at Nanu’s answer. You… it was a metaphor, but it caught you off guard all the same. Nanu’s face remained as blank as before, you could only imagine the complex thoughts going through his mind, trying to piece everything he could together. You smile, shrugging your shoulders and arms out. “Chains’ too thick. The key… it’s floating in the ocean. And that kid is already picking the trail.”

Nanu nodded. “Suppose I better challenge the kid, before he leaves. He’s got the Grand Trial still to do.” He turned away, but not before looking back. “Lusamine’s husband dabbled in wormholes, so I’m told.” Nanu shrugged. “Not that I care.”

Your eyes widened as you watched Nanu walk off. Wormholes. It wasn’t something you knew especially, but your parents had grown up on Poni Island back when there was a trial held there. They lived on the boats, occasionally going out into the ocean, but otherwise remained on Poni Island. Then, they moved to Akala Island after the trial was left to rot and people moved. Once they were pregnant with you, they had no choice. To give you the best upbringing, you grew up on Akala Island, hearing the tales of Poni Island and the tales of the legendary Pokémon that the people of Poni island took notice of. Beyond the Tapus. Ula’ Ula had a bit of history on it as well, something you knew of, but about as much as anyone else did if they researched it. There were two legendary Pokémon, Solgaleo and Lunala, Pokémon of the sun and the moon. They came from other worlds, were able to travel through dimensions it was said and fought off beasts from other worlds to keep yours safe. Lake of the Moone was a tribute to Lunala, a place now long forgotten you came to for quiet times if need be, or training.

But wormholes… they sounded dangerous. Messing with something Solgaleo and Lunala kept at bay. What, you didn’t have a clue, but those legends were something you had always believed in. The Ace Trainer within you respected the story, knowing it came from somewhere, the shrine of Lunala was proof enough and the Tapus could only do what they could.

You felt determined then. You had to talk to Lillie. She knew, more than anyone else, what was going on. You couldn’t do anything without knowing what was in store for you, whether to act or not. Break your vow of Team Skull, to save Team Skull. From the biggest mistake you could be doing in your entire lives. She would be on the ship now, heading to Aether Paradise.

You decided to give Plumes a call. She answered quickly. “You on your way? We’re close.”

“Held up by the old man. We got a problem. Keep the girl, I gotta speak to her, before her mum does. Trust me on this. She’s up to something and Guz ain’t gonna come out a winner.”

Plumes didn’t hesitate, she would stand with you, knowing Lusamine was up to no good. Even if Guzma thought it useless, you weren’t about to lie over like a dog anymore. “I’ll do what I can. Anything to stop her, but I can do only so much. Hurry your arse.”  
And that you did, rushing to grab a ferry and catch up to Plumeria and Lillie.

…

Plumeria managed to keep Lillie locked in the girl’s room, it seemed luck was on your side as Lusamine and Guzma only wanted the Cosmog. You still hadn’t seen it for yourself, more concerned with what Lusamine planned to do with said Pokémon.

“What did Nanu say?” Plumeria asked you right away. She didn’t want to beat around the bush, if it was something serious, then it was going to be dealt with seriously.

You looked, noticing that you had been left alone to your own devices in Aether Paradise. Though, there wasn’t a lot you could do about it. You may be able to hold off one, but multiple Aether Employees? They were tough Pokémon Trainers.  
“Yapped about Lusamine’s husband. He was diggin’ on wormholes.”

Plumeria’s eyebrows rose. “Wormholes? The fuck…?”

You shook your head. “No goddamn idea, but something to do with the legendary Pokémon. You know if it involves Solgaleo or Lunala, it ain’t good shit.”

Plumeria took you seriously, she seemed just as troubled as you were. “What’re you hoping to do? If we turn against… you know we don’t stand a chance.”

You sigh. You knew that. You were on chains, being forced to do what they told you. They held the guillotine right above your heads, a noose around your necks should you act out of their favour. “I was hoping to talk to the girl. She must know what’s happening. You keep an eye out?”

Plumeria moved aside, letting you pass. “I’ll try. Before Lusamine comes back, I can’t stop her coming.” You knew that. If Lusamine arrived when Plumeria was here and she caught you out, you would be alone to try to deal with the problem. Plumeria wouldn’t help you out, not with her own noose so close to dropping.

“Wish me luck.” Were your last words to her, before entering the room.

The room was plain white, no colour other than the flowers in a vase on a dressing table that were cream. It burned your eyes, seeing so much white when you were used to the darker colours of Po Town. Anything that wasn’t white was yellow, such as the curtain rails and the square patterns on the edging of the bottom walls. Square yellow chandeliers trying to imitate Chinese lanterns sat as an amalgamation to the dystopian feel of the rest of the room. All the furniture in the room appeared metal, grey in texture and pointed, diamond symbols acting as handles. The whole room felt very pointed, squares and diamonds littering the room. Very little emotion shone through, a place so clinically clean that there could not be any flaws in the room. But, the very flaw was that. Emotionless and robotic, it unnerved you to see a building like that. Even if Shady House hadn’t been the best, it at least had some character given to the building, by your hand or the previous tenant. Or homeowner, before Tapu Bulu scared the towns people away.

Lillie was sitting on her bed. She wasn’t crying, but she was very quiet and jumped a little when she heard the door open. You don’t approach, closing the door quietly as you enter the room. You hold your hands up, showing you meant no harm and weren’t holding a pokeball on you.

“I just came to talk, honest!” You smiled, trying to seem friendly and not freak her out. You weren’t sure how successful you were, considering your dress sense and not to mention tattoos and tough appearance. You took your beanie off, holding it in your hand as you ran a hand through your blue hair. “Look, I guess… sorry you got stuck in this pile of shit.” Lillie blinked, taking proper notice of you for the first time, shocked. If there was something she had expected you to say, apologising certainly wasn’t one of them! “I can’t undo what we done, and I can’t get ya out, before you ask.”

Lillie hugged her bag closer to her, the one you remember housing the Cosmog in. It seemed… strangely still right now. Lusamine probably already had the Pokémon in her claws. “I, no I get it. I’m… I’m not sure why you did what you did, but you must’ve had your reasons.”

You walked up to her, getting to a safe distance when you squatted in front of her, your arms resting on your knees. “Might not matter much, but we had no choice. We made mistakes, it's how we came to be.” You shook your head, trying to get back at the task at hand. You were on a timer, you only had so long, before Lusamine would inevitably come back. “This isn't why I came to see ya. I need to know; why does your mum want your weird Pokemon?” Come to think of it, you actually had no idea what it looked like. You only knew it was small enough to hide in her bag, a bag that seemed very, very still.

“Cosmog?” There it was, the distrust you expected. You knew she had no reason to offer you anything, no reason to trust you whatsoever. Why would she? You were her kidnappers, bringing her back to a world she wanted to escape from. Doing this... felt against the very nature of Team Skull's ideals. How had you gotten so low? A woman had ripped your group apart, to the point it were ripping at the seams, you and Plumeria suggesting rebelling against Guzma! Or, not Guzma, but Lusamine's plans that Guzma was going along with.

“We were only told to bring it to Lusamine, you came of your own free will. Not that I ain't telling ya you shouldn't have. She never told us what for. I got a tip it ain't pretty.”

Lillie seemed to consider what you told her, she was thinking hard. Weighing in her options, what would she lose if she did tell you what she knew? She seemed to realise she'd lost too much already, had nothing left to lose as she began telling you. “Nebby can do more than teleport, it can warp through space. My mother told me she found it hurt and unable to move, when you... stress it, it can make wormholes that go into different dimensions.” This was mind blowing. Something you hadn't even thought possible. You followed legends about the Tapus, about Solgaleo and Lunala, but nothing like this! “She... my mother tried bringing over horrible beasts from the other side. She called them Ultra Beasts. I don't know much about them but... whenever I look at them, they seem... wrong.”

There, you were left with a dilemma. Finally, you had confirmation, exactly what Nanu had hinted at. You weren't sure what to do about it, if there was anything you could do. Bringing Ultra Beasts to this world seemed like a horrific idea. You were sure it would invoke the wrath of the Tapus, worse than your lot already had. But what could you do? You were just a singular Team Skull member, even with Plumeria on your side, you didn't have a lot at your disposal to deal with something of this magnitude. Not when your fam was working to bring it about, and you had no idea! You were sure, others wouldn't care if they did know, but legendary beasts were beyond your fam's comprehension. Guzma might've known, or had an inkling. He was friends with Kukui long ago, perhaps some of those lessons with the doc stuck with him. You doubted it, Guzma was too blinded, too caught in Lusamine's web to escape. He couldn't let your team die, not ever again after Lady. No matter the cost. You just needed to tell him, you wouldn't, you'd climb out of this pit if you stopped everything. But, how?

“Why did you want to know?” Lillie asked the important question. And how were you going to ask such a complex question?

“To know what we were helping all along and I didn't know. It's not like any of us like the Aether Foundation.” You sigh again, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. You were in deep. And you had no idea what to do about it.

“It's... it's not your fault. I know what my mother is like.” Lillie spoke quietly. You blink, turning your attention to Lillie in surprise. You had expected her to punch you, or slap you, you deserved both and would gladly take them. Yet, here this little girl said otherwise. “She makes you think she knows best, you can't help but listen to what she has to say. But as soon as you do, it's too late and you've already acted.” She looks down at her hands, nervous and suddenly shy. She... wow. She had hit the nail on the head. Thinking, you probably could have stopped Lusamine in several different ways, going to Nanu, ganging on her and fortifying your area, anything else would have been preferable. But she made you feel cornered, like you had nowhere else to go but to follow her feeding hand.

You felt less horrid than you had before, realising it wasn't all your fault. It was another of Lusamine's ploys and traps you had fallen right into. One of many. You smiled slightly. “Thanks. I guess... I didn't see it that way.” Lillie looked back, she hadn't expected you to listen, or even possibly understand exactly what it was she said, but she seemed pleased. “I'm sorry, again, we dragged you in this. Your brother...”

“My brother? You've seen him?” She seemed hopeful, shocked to hear his name.

You nodded. “I gave him shelter with us Team Skull when he arrived and told me his story. He didn't tell me everything, he didn't know everything at the time. When Lusamine came to us, I gave him enough money to keep him afloat in a hotel away, so Lusamine wouldn't find him. It was the best I could do, but he's still out there away from her grasp, along with Type Null.”

Before Lillie could say anything else, or express her gratitude, a knock on the door shook you. You flinched, your head whipping to see it open and Plumeria standing there. She didn't seem shocked to find you so close to Lillie, your beanie off your head.  
“Aether has some visitors, might be the kid finally here.” You could hear it now, the sound of a scuffle of Aether foundation members on the move.

Sun was here? Well, you were sure you could use that to your advantage. In fact, you were certain you knew why Sun was here, to save Lillie and Cosmog. You grin, a plan forming together.

You look to Lillie. “Go find your mum, whatever is coming is headed your way. I'd say trust me, but I don't blame ya not trusting a Skull. Maybe... do me a favour, go to Lusamine, you won't regret it.” You put your beanie back on, standing back at full height and left the room quickly with Plumeria before giving Lillie a chance to act.

When you closed the door and you began rushing to the commotion, you heard Plumeria shout. “You got a plan, I take it?”

Of course you had a plan. Didn't you always?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG NOTES ON WHY I WAS ABSENT BELOW. IF YOU DON'T CARE, COOL. DON'T READ THEN. Kudos me plz tho. ;.; xD!
> 
> Excellent. There's a good reason why I haven't updated in ages: I've been working on other things! Namely, COMMISSIONS. That's right! I'm doing writing as more than a hobby now. Over on Furaffinity, I've been taking in commissions and writing for people for a price. Obviously, this takes presidence over fanfics and this is why I haven't been updating. I have missed writing fanfics though, I've missed not finishing these plot lines up and I still day dream of them from time to time. So, I do want to finish these off and not leave people hanging.
> 
> I've no idea how many people still enjoy these, honestly. I'm not sure if anyone even reads my stuff here anymore. AO3 doesn't make it easy to tell. So, with regard to that. I'm not taking requests at all. I haven't got the time to write what I want and commission and what other people want for free. Nope. SO, I will still be writing fanfics, from time to time, but the update times will be much slower I'm afraid. I am writing most days, almost every day! It's just not fanfics most of the time. These fanfics will be written for me, for my own peace of mind and for a creative outlet. A way to write what I want to write and let loose! Hoping you guys' don't mind, but I don't force you to read so~
> 
> You can see my other work here; http://www.furaffinity.net/user/blackwolf2dragoon/
> 
> You can follow my twitter too if you fancy! I don't post often, but I'm around and kicking there! @alice_clawford
> 
> I think that's all. I'm still alive and sorry I haven't posted lately, but that's what has been happening! I'm still around! :P Hope you enjoyed and hope to post again soon!
> 
> ~Blackie

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this fic may suck a little, but since I'm writing this purely because I had to write it, I don't care too much :P Just needed to write about Team Skull cuz they are life~ Love Team Skull man. <3 
> 
> Any questions? Requests? Ideas? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Love to talk! c: 
> 
> I don't bite. Promise. 
> 
> ~Blackie


End file.
